SAFARI
by Tavata
Summary: Terran aceptó ir a una cacería con el cazador; ahora entre atrapar a su presa, evitar que animales salvajes lo devoren y demostrar que él también es un cazador, deberá enfrentarse al orgulloso Mesala...
1. Chapter 1

I

No hagas ningún ruido- dijo la sombra- en una cacería, debes ser uno con tu presa… pero, sin que se de cuenta del peligro hasta que sea muy tarde…

Un leve movimiento, nada que la presa pudiera detectar.

Siente el orgullo de ser cazador, es un privilegio que no cualquiera posee- continuo la sombra- ¿listo?, perfecto; en ese caso… ¡Ahora!

………………………………………………………………………………….

Diluvio fue derribada por algo que cayo del techo.

Jajajajajaja- la burla de Tempestad no se hizo esperar- perfecto, así es como debe ser…

Diluvio se quito de encima a Tormenta; la sparkling se reía con una risilla traviesa.

Tenías que ser su creación- le dijo a la pequeña- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a otra parte?

Tormenta se fue dando saltitos.

¿Molesta?- preguntó Tempestad.

Ustedes dos parecen sparklings, o niños humanos, no sé que es peor- dijo la mechatrix recogiendo los vasos de precipitados que se habían roto

Tormenta debe entrenarse- dijo Tempestad- si va a ser tan grande como yo, debe empezar desde ahora…

Tempestad- dijo Diluvio muy seria- si quieres pasar tiempo con ella, bien; pero, no molesten ahora. Gamma espera la revisión de los cinco jueces, sabes que si no están complacidos él tendrá problemas.

Esta bien, está bien, ella y yo cazaremos en otra parte… tal vez Contratista nos acepte- dijo el cazador desapareciendo.

Diluvio solo suspiro…

………………………………………………………………………..

La taberna de Diluvio estaba a reventar.

Sí, por supuesto, claro, ya voy, no, no, ¡ya te dije que no! Necio- decía mientras iba de un lado a otro la mechatrix con contenedores e energon.

Ayudándola se encontraba un transam negro con visor dorado. Él se hacía cargo de las cuentas.

El proveedor informa que no tiene listo tu pedido- dijo el chico quien recibía un datapad en ese momento

Argh, dile que le atenderé el siguiente ciclo… pero ¡terrestre! Buscare otro proveedor- dijo ella.

El transam despidió al mensajero; Lilium llegó hasta él.

Mua- le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué haría sin ti?

El transam sólo le quito los contenedores vacíos entrando por una puerta detrás de la barra.

¡Qué rápido me olvidaste!- dijo Tempestad apareciendo en su mesa.

¿Y tener problemas con Diluvio? No gracias, prefiero tener la cabeza sobre los hombros- dijo la mechatrix- ¿lo de siempre?

Sí pero ahora dos- dijo Tempestad.

Tormenta apareció sobre la mesa.

Mmmmh, tendremos que mejorar la triangulación de donde debes aparecer- dijo Tempestad mientras frotaba con su mano la pequeña cabeza de la sparkling.

Ok, para ti lo de siempre- dijo Lilium- y para la nena algo bonito.

Espera ¿tienes algún contrato para mi?- preguntó Tempestad.

Por supuesto, ya se te estaban juntando- dijo Li- antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

……………………………………………………………………………….

¿Qué prefieres?- preguntó Tempestad- ¿quieres decepticons?, ¿quieres deudas de juego?

Tormenta veía los datapads que su creador había dejado en la mesa; con una sonrisa puso su manita en uno al azar.

Tienes el gusto del cazador- dijo Tempestad- en ese caso, nos haremos cargo de los mechas que tienen deudas con los gangsters.

………………………………………………………………………………

Un pobre mecha corría desesperado por las callejuelas de Cybertron; estaba aterrado, había visto a una sombra por ahí y como sabía que tenía deudas pendientes con el bajo mundo, el primer pensamiento que tuvo su procesador fue que el cazador ya estaba tras su pista…

Tempestad apareció sobre el techo de un edificio, Tormenta estaba sentadita sobre su hombro. Con cuidado el cazador la bajo, acto seguido saco su rifle.

Aun eres muy joven para utilizarlo- dijo el cazador- pero puedo darte la teoría. Primero la mira lista…

Tormenta lo veía muy atenta.

Después cargamos…- continuo Tempestad.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión.

¡Maldita sea con los esclavos!- gruño Tempestad.

Tormenta lo veía con ópticos sorprendidos.

Mmmh, no le digas a Di que lo dije frente a ti ¿esta bien?- dijo el cazador guardando su rifle.

Su pequeña asintió, el cazador la cargo de nuevo y acto seguido ambos desaparecieron.

……………………………………………………………………………

El mecha que ahora era la presa estaba más que aterrado, estaba a punto de pasar entre dos edificios cuando estos se vinieron abajo, apenas y tuvo tiempo de protegerse contra los escombros.

Vaya, vaya, parece que no tienes a donde escapar- dijo una voz a espaldas del mecha.

El pobre solo encendió los ópticos; un mecha de color amarillo y ópticos azules le estaba haciendo frente.

Solo eres un chico- dijo el mecha recuperándose de su sorpresa.

Unas dagas se clavaron en el piso a menos de un milímetro de donde éste estaba.

Es un error decirme así, pero como no lo sabías puedo perdonarte esta vez; además la recompensa solo se entrega si estas en una pieza- dijo el recién llegado.

………………………………………………………………………….

Tempestad apareció en otro edificio.

Mmmmh, creo conocer a ese mecha- dijo más para sí- ¡Claro! Es el chico que se cree cazador. Bah, le falta estilo, hace mucho ruido, tarda demasiado en terminar…

Siempre con pretextos- dijo un vocalizador que Tempestad tenía eones de no escuchar.

Vaya, fantasma ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo el cazador girando.

Pasaba cazador- dijo el mecha blanco de ópticos rojos- ¿y ella?

Mi trofeo- dijo Tempestad- ¿y bien?

Sólo de paso, cazador; escuchando como te mofas de todos esos esclavos- dijo el mecha mirando la escena que se desarrollaba bajo sus pies- ¿tan seguro estás de que el chico no es un cazador?

Es un esclavo autobot, esos no son cazadores- dijo Tempestad- no tienen nuestra escuela…

Si tan seguro estás no creo que te afecte un pequeño reto- dijo el mecha cruzándose de brazos

Estoy esperando…- dijo el cazador.

Yo digo que es un cazador, tú dices que no- dijo el mecha- te apuesto lo de siempre a que realmente es un cazador…

Mmmmh, lo mejoro- dijo Tempestad- sé que no es un cazador; pero puedo hacer uno de él en menos tiempo de lo que tú te divertiste en probar a tu último alumno ¿Qué te parece?

El mecha blanco se burlo.

Tempestad, no puedes comparar al guerrero carmesí con él- dijo el mecha.

¿Qué pasa tienes miedo de que resulte ser un mejor maestro? Pues que no tan confiado de que realmente era un verdadero cazador ¿o qué? ¿ya cambiaste de opinión?- dijo Tempestad tan orgulloso como siempre.

Lo sostengo, está bien cazador- dijo el mecha- tienes un ciclo lunar para llevarlo a cabo…

Hasta me sobrará tiempo- dijo Tempestad- un placer verte de nuevo fantasma…

Al momento ambos mechas desaparecieron una vez más.

…………………………………………………………………..

Bien, ¿lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas?- dijo el autobot.

El mecha solamente suplicaba en el piso.

Creo que es por las buenas- dijo el chico guardando las dagas.

En ese momento una red de energía levanto al pobre mecha quien gritaba como histérico.

¿Qué rayos?- preguntó el autobot sorprendido.

Patético- dijo la inconfundible voz de Tempestad.

¡Tempestad!- dijo el autobot.

El cazador se veía diferente a como él lo recordaba pero no importaba, ahí estaba, frente a él, wow, era el momento que cualquiera que se dijera cazador esperaba con ansías.

Un honor- dijo el chico- mi nombre es Terran, nos conocimos…

¡Bah!- lo calló Tempestad- no eres un cazador, haces más ruido que las mechatrix comprando provisiones, además solo eres un chico… esclavo.

¡No soy un chico!- se molestó Terran- y no soy un esclavo, también soy un cazador.

Jojo, ¿quieres que lo probemos?- dijo Tempestad.

Estoy listo- dijo Terran. No perdería la oportunidad de una cacería con Tempestad.

En ese caso, mañana a las cuatrocientas iniciando el ciclo- dijo el cazador- probaras si eres un cazador o solo un chico, esclavo…

Tempestad apareció al momento.

En el momento en que ya no se veía por ninguna parte al cazador…

¡SÍ!, A eso le llamo reto- decía Terran- wow, Impulse deberá cubrirme, wow, una cacería con Tempestad, jo, debo ser el más afortunado de todo Cybertron, Impulse deberá cubrirme, oh sí, no puedo creerlo ¡no puedo creerlo!

¿Hola?- dijo el mecha aun en la red- ¿alguien puede bajarme?

Oh cierto- dijo Terran- es momento de cobrar la recompensa…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Al siguiente ciclo…

Terran recurrió al siempre funcional "cúbreme" con su amigo Impulse, además cualquier problema que se presentará el buen impala podría improvisar con KITT.

En ese momento, Terran se paro en seco.

¡Oh no!- dijo con cierto temor- ¡olvide donde tenía que verlo!

¡Y así te llamas cazador!- dijo Tempestad de pronto- ¡no te dije donde te vería y tú tampoco preguntaste!

Terran se sintió algo incomodo, era cierto.

No importa-dijo Tempestad- sígueme.

Wow- dijo Terran al ver la nave en el hangar.

Su designación es Vendaval- dijo Tempestad- eres afortunado esclavo no muchos esclavos la han visto…

Terran continuaba admirando la nave.

¿Eso quiere decir que la cacería no será en Cybertron?- preguntó de pronto el joven mustang

¿Cybertron? No chico, a ti lo que te falta es pulirte y tienes menos de un ciclo lunar para lograrlo… te llevaré a donde están los verdaderos retos- dijo el cazador apareciendo en la puerta de la nave- ahora sube, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Terran no necesito que le repitieran la invitación…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

II

-Bienvenido cazador, ¿destino?

Coordenadas veintisiete grados Alfa Verian, sector cuarenta y ocho- dijo Tempestad cuando la puerta de Vendaval se cerro.

-Nuevas coordenadas cargadas en piloto automático, disfruta el viaje…

Terran no podía creerlo, ¡estaba en la nave insignia de Tempestad!

El cazador había ido directamente a la cabina dejando al mustang solo; el joven cazador no podía creerlo, era un sueño hecho realidad, se acerco a lo que parecía una mesilla, estaba mal revisar las cosas de Tempestad, pero la tentación fue muy grande…

Son datapads de contratos pendientes- dijo Tempestad.

Terran no pudo menos que dar un pequeño salto, había sido tomado por sorpresa, Tempestad había aparecido junto a él.

Aun son demasiado para ti- molesto Tempestad- ven acá.

Ambos mechas caminaron hacia una puerta lateral que les dio paso en ese momento…

……………………………………………………………….

¡WOW!- Terran tenía los ópticos encendidos al máximo.

Son una pequeña parte de mis trofeos- dijo Tempestad.

Era como ver el muro de la fama del cazador, Terran estaba sorprendido, había escudos de diferentes tipos, tan variados como las mismas razas del Universo; también había insignias autobot y decepticons, la mayoría de las insignias moradas tenían rastros de energon seco.

Para obtener la perfección-dijo de pronto Tempestad- lo que necesitas es pulirte y derramar energon.

No debo olvidar nada- se dijo a si mismo el mustang.

Eres demasiado lento en tus cacerías, y haces mucho ruido, y ni hablemos de tu sigilo, ¡da pena!- dijo Tempestad- he conocido tostadoras con más arte que el tuyo.

Cualquier otro ya estaría en el suelo por lo que el cazador había dicho; pero para Terran el que el cazador que admiraba se lo dijera más que una ofensa era un halago.

Así- continuo Tempestad- que te entrenare, pero, sino logras mejorar y convertirte en un verdadero cazador en menos de un ciclo lunar, yo mismo te arrancaré tu insignia…

Terran se llevo la mano al símbolo autobot.

¡Oh no, eso no!- dijo Tempestad- imagina lo que haría el policía melodramático si se enterara…

…o…

¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!- Prowl estaba molesto- ¡eres una bestia!, tú y tus estúpidas cacerías; pero la ley está de mi lado y pagarás por esto, no es sólo que maltrataras a un novato protector del orden sino que también violaste el derecho interplanetario de cacería de especies alienígenas en peligro de extinción bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…

…o…

Terran no sabía quien era el policía del que hablaba Tempestad, pero ya que el cazador no estaba interesado en su insignia autobot mejor no tocar el tema.

¿Entonces, cual insignia?- preguntó Terran sin comprender.

Esa- señalo Tempestad.

El símbolo del mustang.

Dicen que a las chicas les gustan esas cosas- dijo Tempestad con malicia- así que imagina lo que tu insignia haría entre las femmes.

Tal vez fue la frialdad en los ópticos de Tempestad, o tal vez el tono de amenaza en vez del de advertencia en que lo dijo lo que alerto a Terran.

Creo que ya entendí, no fallar- dijo el mustang dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Que buen niño esclavo- molestó Tempestad- ahora ¿dónde deje ese mapa interestelar?

En ese momento Tormenta apareció una vez más sobre la mesa con una esfera en las manos.

Gracias- dijo Tempestad tomando la esfera.

……………………………………………………………………….

La pequeña Tormenta se sonrió y después giro a ver a Terran, la pequeña le extendió los bracitos para que la cargara.

¡Hola pequeña!-dijo Terran cargándola- ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿estas solita?

Para ti es mi trofeo, y yo que tú no intentaba nada con ella- dijo Tempestad levantando la vista de la esfera.

Yo solo… ¡cómo cree que voy a hacerle algo!- dijo Terran.

Pero por si las dudas dejo a la pequeña en el piso una vez más.

Tempestad proyecto un holograma de un planeta.

Este es nuestro objetivo, el planeta Zatoova- explico Tempestad

¿Zatoova? No lo conozco- dijo Terran.

Claro que no lo conoces, es un planeta que solo los cazadores frecuentan- dijo el cazador con una mueca de malicia- afortunadamente esta fuera del control de la Armada Autobot y demás protectores del orden, sino no podríamos divertirnos ahí.

¿Y cual será mi reto?- preguntó muy emocionado el mustang.

Sobrevivir- fue la escueta respuesta del cazador.

¿Sobrevivir?- preguntó desconcertado Terran.

Por supuesto, y con un poco de suerte conseguirás un trofeo como éste- dijo Tempestad apretando un botón en un panel lateral.

Era la cornamenta más extraña y mejor diseñada que él hubiera visto, parecía de marfil y a la vez era mucho más resistente, el animal que la portara en vida debió ser enorme ya que en el espacio dejado entre los dos cuernos cabía muy bien Tormenta sentada.

Wow, ¡claro que quiero una de esas!- dijo Terran.

Sólo los grandes pueden tener una de estas- dijo Tempestad complacido con la actitud del joven cazador- de acuerdo chico, veremos que tan buen cazador eres y no solo uno más de esos esclavos.

Será fácil- dijo Terran confiado.

Nunca es fácil…- dijo Tempestad.

-Arribo estimado a Zatoova en menos de quince clics

Hemos llegado- dijo Tempestad con una sonrisa al más puro estilo decepticon.

………………………………………………………………

Vendaval tocó la superficie del planeta Zatoova; después de la polvareda levantada el puente descendió permitiendo que los mechas salieran de la nave.

Terran estaba muy emocionado

¿Un planeta orgánico?- preguntó Terran

Por supuesto, no puedes llamarte cazador sino tienes un solo trofeo orgánico; y créeme niño, las criaturas que aquí viven no son muñecos de felpa terrestres- dijo el cazador con Tormenta sentada en su hombro derecho.

Será muy fácil, solamente tengo que…- dijo Terran sacando una pequeña computadora.

Nada de sistemas de localización-dijo el cazador tomando la computadora- tampoco armas ¿cuál es tu arma característica?

Terran sacó sus dagas.

Bien, solo esas- dijo Tempestad- entrega pistola, explosivos y demás juguetes que tengas.

Terran obedeció.

Bien, esta es tu prueba de supervivencia niño; tú solo contra la "naturaleza de Zatoova"- el cazador se rio con una carcajada malvada- veremos que tan bueno eres, deberás traerme un huevo de Trabrili.

¿No ibas a entrenarme?- preguntó Terran sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

Por supuesto, si sobrevives, te enseñare unos trucos- dijo Tempestad- mi huevo debe estar intacto, no quiero que tenga ni un solo rasguño de lo contrario vas por otro.

Tormenta le extendió los bracitos una vez más a Terran.

No, no puedes Tormenta- le dijo el cazador a la sparkling- el esclavo debe hacerlo solo, sin ayuda.

¡No necesito ayuda!- dijo Terran dolido en el orgullo- ¡soy un cazador como tú!

Oh, en ese caso "cazador" te veré en un ciclo cybertroniano si sobrevives-dijo Tempestad- ¡¿Qué rayos estás esperando?!, ¡Trae mi huevo!

Terran no sabía por donde comenzar pero ya que era una orden directa de Tempestad mejor no provocarlo.

……………………………………………………………………

Tormenta vio como se alejaba el mustang, giro un poquito su cabeza para toparse con los negros ópticos de su creador.

Cuídate mucho- dijo Tempestad abrazando a su sparkling- no le des problemas, solo ayuda si esta en peligro y sobre todo no interfieras en que consiga mi huevo… yo estaré cerca si me necesitas.

Tormenta desapareció al momento.

Bien, Terran- dijo Tempestad- vamos a ver si realmente eres un cazador…

Tempestad desapareció a su vez…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

III

Zatoova, es un planeta verde; muy parecido a planeta Jungla; pero, las criaturas que viven ahí son mucho más letales que ninguna otra en todo el Universo.

No hay razas nativas, solamente especies alienígenas consideradas de alto valor en el mercado por los cazadores ¿Quién no ha escuchado de los colmillos de Tajalina ó de las hermosas escamas de Lahadrolio?

Pero entre todas esas criaturas nada es comparado con el Tabrili…

………………………………………………………………..

¡¿Qué rayos es un Tabrili?!- se pregunto de pronto Terran- ¡rayos, no lo pregunte!

El joven cazador se detuvo de pronto, ya había recorrido una distancia muy grande; y dondequiera que viera solamente encontraba plantas de hojas enormes de diferentes tonalidades de verde.

Se sentó en una piedra blanca.

Rayos, que va a pensar Tempestad de mí- se dijo apoyando su barbilla en las manos- ¿ahora cómo voy a encontrar a un animal que ni siquiera conozco?

……………………………………………………………….

Tormenta apareció en una parte de Zatoova adornada de lindas flores blancas; la pequeña como toda niña se hizo una guirnalda de flores que adornó su cabecita, después de hacerse un collar y un ramillete se fue dando saltitos.

La pequeña se movía con toda familiaridad en ese planeta, en un espacio abierto de pasto mullido se sentó mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla.

Era una tonadilla humana que Bantha le había tarareado en una ocasión, la pequeña sparkling solamente la había escuchado una vez pero con esa única ocasión había tenido suficiente para memorizarla en su procesador.

Tempestad le había dicho que solamente ayudara a Terran si éste se encontraba en problemas y ya que él no emitía ninguna llamada de auxilio podía darse el tiempo de divertirse.

De pronto entre unos arbustos escuchó como un animal se movía entre ellos.

La pequeña se puso en pie al momento y recordando la lección de no emitir ningún sonido al acechar a la presa desapareció.

……………………………………………………………………

Terran se había puesto en movimiento una vez más.

¿Mmmh?, ¿qué extraño?- dijo mientras jugaba con una de sus dagas- estoy seguro que esa roca se parece a la otra.

De pronto se quedo petrificado.

¡Estoy caminando en círculos, es la misma piedra!- se dijo molesto- ¡rayos, mal momento para perder…!

El mustang no pudo terminar su oración, ya que fue tirado de cara al suelo.

Apenas caer algo lo arrastro a toda velocidad; sea lo que fuera esa cosa lo tenía sujeto por una pierna, el joven cazador se giro para ver quien lo atacaba ¡Era un especie de tentáculo verde!, ¿un momento?, ¡era la liana de una planta! ¡una planta enorme que lo jalaba!

Terran intento liberarse pero por más que golpeaba ese látigo verde no podía liberarse, lanzo las dagas pero éstas rebotaron como si la corteza de esa cosa no pudiera ser perforada.

¿Qué rayos?- el mustang no podía frenar su avance.

¡Esa cosa abrió la parte superior de los petálos!, ¡esa cosa tenía colmillos!, ¡esa cosa lo iba a devorar!

Aah no, eso no- dijo Terran

La planta lanzó más lianas contra el mustang, Terran podía sentir como esas cosas que lo aprisionaban se apretaban más contra su estructura, brazos, piernas y cuello ya mostraban la marca que ocasionaba esa planta.

Por más que Terran intentaba liberarse la planta más lo apretaba, en un momento dado el shelby perdió sus dagas justo en el instante en que la planta lo introdujo en sus fauces.

El interior de la planta era lo más asqueroso que Terran había visto en toda su programación o al menos lo que recordaba. Estaba siendo empapado en una sustancia viscosa de color blancuzco, lentamente los colmillos de esa extraña planta se cerraron, el joven cazador solo podía ver como la luz que se filtraba entre los colmillos de las fauces de esa cosa se apagaba poco a poco.

…………………………………………………………………….

El Vecuda pastaba en las planicies de Zatoova, de pronto levanto la cabeza olfateando el aire, nada, no había peligro, regreso su atención a su comida.

Entre las sombras que proyectaban las hojas verde olivo de un enorme árbol muy cerca de donde el Vecuda pastaba, un murciélago enorme observaba todo, era de color muy oscuro tal vez azul marino o negro.

El Vecuda levanto de nuevo la cabeza dirigiendo su atención al árbol, no había nada; el animal regreso su atención de nuevo a la pastura, pero no pudo continuar con su comida ya que fue derribado por unas boleadoras.

El animal gemía y lanzaba chillidos desagradables.

Ahh, continua siendo tan sencillo- dijo Tempestad apareciendo al momento- Vendaval…

Un canal de comunicación se abrió al momento entre el cazador y su nave insignia.

-Cazador… esperando orden

-Envió Vecuda, colocar en jaula treinta y dos…

-Orden cargada, cacería exitosa… cazador.

Tempestad cerró el canal de comunicación. Algo llamó la atención del cazador, tomando un disco de color negro de su oculto arsenal lo lanzo contra unas piedras muy cerca de donde estaba.

Al momento de tocar la roca, se escuchó un clic y una jaula con barrotes de energía se levanto… una trampa de cazadores.

Tempestad se puso serio.

-Parece que tenemos compañía…

………………………………………………………………………..

Terran forcejeaba por intentar librarse pero esa cosa era demasiado elástica por dentro, golpeaba con lo puños la pared pero nada, no lograba hacerle nada a esa extraña planta.

No voy a terminar como comida de esta cosa- se dijo a sí mismo mientras intentaba probar con otra cosa para liberarse.

Estaba a punto de intentar otra cosa cuando la planta se sacudió un poco y lentamente se fue relajando, la luz que se había apagado entre los colmillos comenzaba a regresar una vez más.

Terran no entendía que estaba pasando.

La planta de pronto se sacudió y terminó escupiéndolo.

Terran cayó al suelo cubierto con esa baba asquerosa.

¡Asqueroso!- dijo quitándose esa cosa de los ópticos.

-Jijijijiji

Terran levanto la vista, Tormenta había aparecido frente a él; tenía una guirnalda de flores en la cabecita.

¿Tú lo hiciste?- preguntó el shelby.

La pequeña afirmo con la cabeza.

¿Pero, cómo?- el mustang estaba perplejo.

La pequeña se acercó de nuevo a la planta y paso su mano por el largo talle de esa enorme cosa verde, ésta se estremeció como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío y acto seguido abrió las fauces.

No puedo creerlo- musitó Terran poniéndose de pie- ¿y eso?

El joven cazador señalaba a una criaturilla peluda de color blanco que estaba junto a Tormenta; parecía una de esas cosas de peluche con que juegan los niños humanos.

Corgojai- dijo la sparkling abrazando a la criaturilla.

-¡Shuiiiiii!

El animalito hizo un sonidillo al momento de que la pequeña lo apretó.

Se trataba de un Corgojai; un animal que cuando es cachorro tiene pelaje de color blanco, tan tierno e inocente que en los planetas del sector ciento veinte son considerados como buenas mascotas para los niños además que por su instinto de protección funcionan muy bien como guardianes de los pequeños al crecer y pobre del que intente algo contra su dueño… cuando crecen sufren un cambio radical. El peluche cambia de color a un tono gris o negro dependiendo la futura peligrosidad del Corgojai, si es un macho su color será negro y de un solo zarpazo puede perforar el adamantium… en el peor de los casos si es una hembra… devorará tus huesos mientras tu sangre escurre por sus fauces…

Son mucho más conocidos como monturas entre los clanes de cazadores.

………………………………………………………………………….

Tempestad apareció en otra parte de Zatoova, una vez más se encontraba cazando a otro extraño animal, ya tenía quince especímenes tan extraños que algunos eran grotescos y otros eran llamativos.

Fauna exótica de Zatoova- dijo el cazador mientras apuntaba con su rifle.

El disparo se dejo escuchar y otro animal cayó apresado en una especie de bolsa de energía.

Oh tranquilo- dijo Tempestad cuando cargó la bolsa- solo quiero tus plumas- su voz sonó tan peligrosa que el animal dejo de moverse- buen niño…

El cazador apretó un botón de un disco que sacó de entre sus armas y la bolsa desapareció.

-Trofeo recibido, cazador.

Tempestad asintió, sabía que su nueva adquisición estaría fuera de peligro en Vendaval; una vez más algo llamó su atención, el cazador caminó hacia una pared de roca que indicaba la entrada de un desfiladero.

Paso su mano por la superficie rugosa, había marcas, al parecer habían sido provocadas por algo muy filoso… había una ligera mancha de color verde en el piso…

Tempestad se sonrió.

Terran- dijo al aire- tienes compañía…

…………………………………………………………………….

Terran inició de nuevo la marcha.

Gracias por ayudarme, pero no puedes estar aquí- dijo Terran mientras Tormenta lo seguía- regresa pequeña, tengo que encontrar al Tabrili…

Yo ayudo- dijo la pequeña dando saltitos atrás del mustang- yo visto Tabilli

Es peligroso- dijo Terran.

Yo no miedo- dijo la pequeña

Terran se sonrió, al parecer era tan aferrada como Tempestad.

Bien nena, pero yo tengo que atraparlo solo ¿ok?- dijo el mustang cargando a la sparkling.

Chip, yo atapo el mío- dijo ella con una sonrisa muy tierna sin soltar al Corgojai.

Estoy seguro que sí, estoy seguro- dijo Terran avanzando de nuevo.

…………………………………………………………….

En otra parte del planeta, un Corgojai macho se lanzaba contra su presa, el animal era un ejemplar excelente,

Se lanzo con las fauces abiertas y las zarpas listas para perforar a su presa, en ese momento el animal solto un gemido de dolor aterrador, cayó pesadamente perforado por una especie de arma, tal vez una lanza.

A su lado una sombra estaba de pie.

Sacó una daga de plata y marco con una ligera muesca su brazo, éste ya mostraba la misma marca repetida hasta unas quince veces.

Contrario a Tempestad éste nuevo cazador solamente tomó la zarpa del Corgojai muerto, la cortó y dejó el cuerpo abandonado para que las demás bestias de Zatoova hicieran lo que desearan con él…

Un cazador más se encontraba recolectando trofeos…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Terran se detuvo frente a una cascada.

Vaya que este lugar es hermoso- dijo el joven cazador admirando el paisaje.

Terran se acerco para ver su reflejo en el agua.

Justo a tiempo se quitó antes de que una especie de serpiente se lanzara contra su rostro.

Ok, ya entendí en este lugar no debo confiarme de nada- dijo el autobot alejándose un poco- ¿ya habías venido?

Chip- Tormenta le entregó a Terran sus dagas- con creador.

Tienes suerte, lo que yo daría por…- Terran no pudo continuar.

El suelo comenzó a vibrar, el autobot se puso en alerta; ¡una estampida de cientos de vecudas corrían exactamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

¡Este planeta me odia!- se dijo mientras subía a Tormenta a sus hombros y comenzaba a correr.

Los vecudas al momento pasaron junto a él, eran tantos que levantaban una cortina de humo sorprendente, en más de una ocasión Terran estuvo a punto de trastabillar y que esos animales le pasaran encima.

Cuando otro vecuda lo impacto por la espalda, el mustang se transformó; en modo alterno ganó la ventaja que necesitaba, imprimiendo un poco más de fuerza al motor dejo rezagada a esa plaga de animales.

Wow, nunca había corrido tan rápido- se dijo al momento de transformarse- así se gana velocidad…

…………………………………………………………………………….

Una pantera de color azul marino observaba todo mientras seguía recostada de manera perezosa en una saliente rocosa de la cascada donde antes estuviera Terran.

Se estiró sacando las garras y cayendo grácilmente al suelo.

………………………………………………………………………………

Bien, basta de juegos- dijo Terran mientras Tormenta jugaba con su corgojai- tengo que encontrar el huevo de Tabrili.

Tormenta dejo de jugar con el animalillo.

¿Dónde encuentro un Tabrili?- preguntó el mustang.

La pequeña sparkling señalo una pared de roca que se levantaba a cierta distancia de ellos.

En la parte más alta de la pared se veía una saliente profunda.

Ese es su nido- razonó Terran- En ese caso tengo que llegar hasta ahí.

Yo espero- dijo Tormenta desapareciendo al momento.

…………………………………………………………………….

Terran ya llevaba más de la mitad de esa pared de roca escalada, cuando una fuerte corriente de aire le indicó que no estaba solo.

Era la primera vez que el mustang veía un Tabrili, el animal era enorme, como prácticamente todo en Zatoova, tenía unas alas muy muy largas, se parecía un poco a uno de los dinobots, pero esto era mucho más grande y pesado.

Las alas parecían una membrana muy gruesa para poder mantener en el aire a ese animal, el color era cobrizo, las garras eran curvas demasiado cerradas. En ellas llevaba el cadáver de un vecuda.

Tal vez uno de los que corrían en la estampida- pensó Terran.

Lo que más llamó la atención del joven mustang fue la cabeza de esa cosa, parecía como si estuviera quemada por lo deforme que estaba y entre tanta piel corrugada los ojos, la cosa tenía los ojos más brillantes y malvados que Terran nunca hubiera visto, parecía que tuviera dos brazas en vez de ojos.

No se había equivocado, la saliente que señalara Tormenta era el nido de esa cosa, después de dar varios giros antes de aterrizar el Tabrili se dejo perezosamente en su nido.

Varios escombros cayeron al precipicio, unos cuantos golpearon a Terran, eran rocas y restos de esqueletos de otros animales.

Esto va a estar de campeonato- se dijo el shelby comparando su tamaño al de esa cosa…

………………………………………………………………………………

En otra parte de Zatoova, el nuevo cazador se encontraba en lo que parecían unos pantanos.

Estaba sumergido en esas pútridas aguas hasta las rodillas, se movía cuidando sus pasos mientras sus sistemas estaban alertas por cualquier movimiento inesperado.

Con un sonoro splash, una criatura apareció justo frente a él. El cazador sacó lo que parecía una lanza corta y se puso en guardia para recibir a su oponente.

Un hicatoner con sus fauces chatas y colmillos amarillos se levantaba frente a él mostrando su cuerpo viscoso brillar con una tonalidad verduzca, las fauces del animal tenían una apeste pútrida por los animales que se tragaba en ese pantano.

Sin avisar, el hicatoner lanzo un corró de baba contra la cara del cazador, éste con la velocidad de su clan logró cubrirse con un escudo pequeño que comenzó a derretirse al momento.

Cuando el hicatoner lanzó una mordida con los desiguales colmillos el cazador metió la mano con la lanza corta dentro de las fauces chatas del pestilente animal.

El hicatoner dio un berrido doloroso…

La baba ácida corrió por el hocico destrozado del animal, ya no había peligro, esa cosa había sido perforada con la daga del cazador.

Éste una vez más marco en su brazo y cortó ahora uno de los colmillos del hicatoner.

Sabía que no debía quedarse más tiempo en esos pantanos ya que los demás animales carnívoros que ahí tenían sus madrigueras llegarían en cualquier momento a comerse al desafortunado hicatoner.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Terran llegó al nido, ahí estaba… el Tabrili dormía a sus anchas sobre un nido hecho de ramas, corteza, rocas y restos de animales muertos.

El esqueleto de su última comida aun estaba mojado por su baba.

El shelby analizaba como era la mejor forma de quitarle su huevo sin despertarlo. ¿un momento?, ¿dónde estaba el huevo de esa cosa?

Como si hubieran contestado a su pregunta, en ese momento el Tabrili se movío dejando ver sobre su escamoso vientre un extraño objeto oval que brillaba como un diamante.

La cosa era más grande que un sparkling pequeño, y brillaba como si lo hubieran espolvoreado con polvo de diamante.

Terran no podía creer que algo tan hermoso tuviera en su interior a una criatura tan grotesca.

Bueno, ahora hay que quitárselo a mamá y podré tener un curso intensivo de cacería- dijo Terran

El Tabrili se movió un poco, el shelby guardo silencio, por un momento sintió que esa cosa se lanzaría contra él…

No paso nada, el Tabrili dio una especie de ronquido y continuo durmiendo pero ocultando una vez más su huevo.

Tengo que lograr quitárselo- se dijo Terran- pero ¿cómo?

……………………………………………………………………..

Tempestad contaba sus nuevas adquisiciones revisando un datapad frente a Vendaval.

¿Cómo va?- preguntó sin girarse.

Tormenta estaba detrás de él con su corgojai entre los brazos.

Ya sé que le ayudaste con la Bocaptla- continuó Tempestad

Tormenta levantó un poco a su corgojai para que su creador lo viera, Tempestad se giró.

Corgojai macho, unos dos o tres meses- analizó Tempestad- en menos de un año terrestre mudará de pelo… no puedes conservarlo.

Tormenta lo miraba con una cara de súplica.

Imagina que dirá Diluvio cuando vea que llegas con una mascota- Tempestad regresó su atención a los animales que gruñían en sus jaulas.

¿Puedo?- preguntó la sparkling

Y hacer enfurecer a Gamma- dijo Tempestad con falsa preocupación- mmmmh, lo pensaré- dijo con malicia- vete a jugar y avísame cuando tengan mi huevo… ¡No ayudes al esclavo!

Tormenta había desaparecido dejando con la palabra en el aire al cazador.

Ese es mi trofeo- dijo volviendo a contar los especímenes que ya tenía.

…………………………………………………………………..

Terran se arrastro por la base del nido evitando emitir algún sonido, el Tabrili seguía durmiendo sin percatarse del cazador que tenía junto a él.

Entre los pliegues escamosos del vientre del animal, podía ver débilmente el brillo del huevo.

Sólo tengo que alcanzarlo- se repetía el shelby- sólo tengo que alcanzarlo…

Entre los esqueletos de comidas anteriores, Terran encontró uno que parecía un fémur muy largo, ayudándose con éste comenzó a picar al Tabrili para que se moviera.

Con desgano el animal se giró un poco dejándole campo libre al cazador, Terran utilizo el mismo hueso para apoyarlo contra los pliegues de escamas a manera de formar un techo. Así sin tanta escama que le estorbará pudo introducirse un poco entre el suelo y el Tabrili.

¡Listo! Tenía el huevo entre sus manos, era un huevo hermoso.

Ahora sí me va a entrenar- pensó Terran muy contento.

………………………………………………………………………….

-Crack

Unicron me llevé- gruñó Terran.

El hueso que funcionaba de soporte dio un crack y se partió justo a la mitad, las pesadas escamas cayeron irremediablemente sobre el shelby.

Éste intentó liberarse del derrumbe pero fue demasiado tarde, ahora estaba atrapado hasta la cintura por el pesado y grotesco cuerpo del Tabrili mientras en las manos tenía el huevo libre de todo daño.

Dejo caer la cara contra el suelo por la frustración.

Continura…


	5. Chapter 5

V

El tabrili continuaba roncando en su nido; Terran seguía moviéndose para intentar liberarse. Era inútil, esa cosa lo tenía atrapado, el pobre cazador ya sentía como las piernas protestaban por semejante cantidad de peso.

Harto de encontrarse en esa situación tomó una de las dagas y comenzó a picar al animal con ésta…

…………………………………………………………….

Tormenta estaba sentadita en la gruesa rama de uno de los árboles más grandes de Zatoova viendo como caía la noche; en Zatoova primero se ilumina el cielo con tonalidades moradas y purpuras antes de que las tinieblas lleguen y con eso que salgan los animales más peligrosos y mortales.

El corgojai de la pequeña sparkling estaba dormido entre sus bracitos, la pequeña se sonrió mientras lo mecía como hacía su creadora con ella.

Los animales nocturnos empezaron a despertar, un Shumi de suave peluche paso junto a ella sin prestarle mucha atención, los Shumis son prácticamente ciegos y sólo se guían por el olfato, en ese momento, ese en especial tenía hambre y prefería comer un algo hasta un vecuda antes que una cosa metálica y un corgojai pequeño.

Tormenta se puso de pie cuando el Shumi continuó caminando con su paso perezoso, ella también estaba cansada, había jugado mucho y ya era hora de ir a recargar en Vendaval.

Giro para ver la montaña donde estaba el nido del Tabrili, Terran no había bajado.

Si sobrevivía lo vería el siguiente ciclo.

La pequeña desapareció.

………………………………………………………………………

El tabrili se giro molesto entre sueños, en su escasa imaginación la bestia soñaba que era atacado por los gibegas con sus afilados aguijones por todo el cuerpo.

Con un carácter de Unicron abrió los ojos.

Primero paso su soñolienta mirada por todo su alrededor, cuando reparo en su costado vio como había una cosa no viva o al menos la mitad de él.

Aun adormilada, la bestia pareció confusa acerca de que era esa cosa, de pronto vio como con los tonos morados de la llegada de la noche su huevo estaba fuera de su lugar.

El tabrili rugió molesto levantando todo su peso de una sola intención.

Terran aprovecho la oportunidad y de un rápido movimiento de piernas se libero de esa prisión, estaba adolorido pero no era momento de pensar en eso. A penas estuvo en pie el Tabrili le lanzó una dentellada terrible que hizo que todo el lugar se cimbrara.

Era la señal para que Terran partiera.

Sin soltar el huevo nunca, el joven cazador se lanzó en loca carrera a la salida del nido. El tabrili aun con el cuerpo dormido se arrastró para alcanzarlo.

Al estar en el filo de la entrada, Terran salto al vacío. El tabrili aulló furioso, lo más seguro era que ese no vivo no volara y que su preciado huevo se estrellara contra el suelo.

Las poderosas alas del tabrili levantaron una polvareda impresionante cuando salió del nido.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Terran había saltado, sí, pero no era su intención caer al vacío, como buen cazador se había dado cuenta antes de entrar al nido que esa superficie rocosa podía ofrecer cientos de salientes donde podía esconderse muy bien un mecha de su tamaño.

Tuvo que guardar silencio cuando el tabrili salió buscando su huevo, no deseaba que esa bestia lo encontrara y devorara.

El enorme animal daba y daba vueltas en círculos sin entender como ese no vivo había escapado.

De pronto, vio como algo brillaba muy levemente solamente iluminado por las brillantes estrellas del firmamento.

Terran también pudo ver como ese animal centraba su atención prácticamente donde él se encontraba.

El huevo lo había delatado.

……………………………………………………………………

El tabrili se lanzó de una sola intención hacia donde Terran estaba, el pico y las garras curvas destrozaban la roca intentando hacer más espacio para poder jalar al cazador al exterior.

Terran también lanzaba las dagas contra él.

Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de salir, debía encontrarla.

¡eso es!- se dijo de pronto esperando no fuera una tontería lo que intentaba hacer.

El tabrili lanzó una última dentellada contra el no vivo, Terran sólo pidió a Primus el huevo no se dañara…

……………………………………………………………………

Todo fue muy rápido, el pico del tabrili se cerró justo en ese momento Terran lanzó el huevo al aire, sin perder tiempo se transformo lanzando las luces de los faros al huevo que afortunadamente no tocó el techo y ahora caía de nuevo.

El tabrili fue deslumbrado por la luminosidad que reino en ese lugar, Terran atrapo en modo alterno el huevo, con una velocidad asombrosa puso el motor a todo lo que daba y aun forzándolo a dar un poco más…

Con el impulso obtenido el mustang logró subir por la cabeza del tabrili y recorrer a toda velocidad su desagradable cuerpo,

El tabrili no entendía que estaba pasando pero se movía desesperado por intentar aplastar al cazador que corría por su espalda.

Terran no iba a esperar a que ese animal lo devorara, al llegar a la cola del tabrili el shelby salto, para aun en ese modo terrestre continuar corriendo por la pared de roca.

El tabrili perdió tiempo precioso, el mustang corría por esa pendiente de prácticamente noventa grados sin temor a estamparse contra el suelo.

El control de Terran era asombroso, esquivaba como el solo podía las imperfecciones más peligrosas del terreno, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hubiera pensado que toda su existencia el cazador la había pasado en Zatoova por lo experimentado que parecía.

Cierto que no salió completamente limpio y que la pintura había sufrido daños de consideración, en ese momento no importaba; pese al peligro, Terran comenzaba a disfrutar esa sensación, ese reto, ahora entendía porque la cacería era la máxima gloria para Tempestad…

Cuando el shelby tocó tierra y siguió corriendo solamente lo acompaño hasta una distancia considerable el rugido de frustración del Tabrili.

El animal se había dado por vencido y ahora aullaba su pena desde la saliente de su nido…

……………………………………………………………………….

Terran caminaba con paso adolorido hacia Vendaval, a su alrededor todo estaba como boca de lobo, como dirían los terrestres, solamente entre las sombras proyectadas por la maleza podía ver los ojos brillantes de los animales nocturnos de Zatoova; afortunadamente para él ninguno de ellos intento devorarlo esa noche.

El huevo había sido guardado en el interior del mustang para evitar que alguno de los animales también lo descubriera por su brillo como había sucedido con el tabrili.

Aunque el animal era desagradable y tenía un olor asqueroso Terran sintió pena por él, digo, finalmente él era un autobot y un autobot nunca le quitaría a una madre su hijo, y eso era para el tabrili su huevo ¿no?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El tabrili había salido una vez más a buscar algo que saciara su infinita hambre.

Cuando el animal se había ido, una sombra llegó al nido.

Se trataba del nuevo cazador, antes de una cacería de iniciación como la que llevaría acabo en poco tiempo, su clan siempre acostumbraba probar sus habilidades con el deforme tabrili, el que esconde entre su nido y escamas el huevo de diamante…

El cazador se molestó mucho cuando se dio cuenta que el huevo no se encontraba, él había estado siguiendo por días zootavianos a ese tabrili y sabía que sí había un huevo del cual adueñarse.

Ahora no había huevo, era imposible que el tabrili lo hubiera destruido, solo podía significar una cosa… no estaba solo en Zatoova.

Levanto la cabeza y en una de las rocas superiores de ese lugar había algo brillante clavado, algo metálico. De una intención lo jalo llevándose algo de roca… era una daga de Terran.

El cazador la admiro por un momento. No era un diseño muy estilizado, solamente un arma común… no era el arma de un cazador.

Ya encontraría después al que le había costado su huevo, ahora tenía que partir, no deseaba encontrarse con las garras curvas del tabrili y menos con el hambre que esos animales tienen por la noche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

El alba despuntaba con sus colores rosas y naranjas en Zatoova cuando Terran llegó a Vendaval, se había perdido un poco en el camino, pero ahora tenía justificación siendo que nunca había estado en Zatoova por la noche.

Cuando vislumbró la nave insignia del cazador se sintió aliviado, había sobrevivido a la noche zatooviana…

Tempestad estaba de pie frente a su nave.

Terran enseñó orgulloso su huevo.

Tormenta apareció para tomar el huevo que el mustang enseñaba.

Terran se lo entrego a la pequeña.

Ahora- dijo el vozarrón de Tempestad- hay energon adentro, si lo necesitas recarga un poco… que después de eso no tendré ninguna consideración con un niño, esclavo…

Terran ni siquiera puso atención a lo burlesco de la frase "niño esclavo", estaba tan emocionado por el inminente entrenamiento que solamente acertó a entrar en Vendaval por el energon que le ofrecían y descansar aunque solo fueran unos cuantos clics.

Ahora con Tempestad y Terran en acción… Zatoova iba a sacudirse…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

VI

El golpe sonó seco cuando Terran cayó golpeándose contra el suelo.

Sabía que Tempestad no iba a ser amable con él, pero nunca imagino que fuera un verdadero sádico.

¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- dijo el cazador apareciendo.

Tal vez sino desapareciera y apareciera- dijo Terran limpiándose el energon.

Con el Tabrili ganaste velocidad- explicó Tempestad- pero no solo debes ser rápido en una cacería, también debes ser ágil. Ahora, una vez más ¡evita mi ataque!

El cazador apunto con el rifle de doble cabina a Terran.

El joven cazador apenas y tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de que el cazador disparara.

La carga del rifle le hizo un agujero a un árbol detrás de Terran.

………………………………………………………………………………

Si Tempestad no quería perder la apuesta que había hecho con el fantasma, era mejor que Terran se volviera un cazador en menos de un ciclo lunar terrestre; el problema es que eso sólo le dejaba unos diez ciclos libres. En más de una ocasión Tempestad pensó en que el mustang no estaría listo y él tendría que pagar la deuda.

Odiaba perder, no lo soportaba, prefería la muerte que una derrota, y menos una a los ópticos del fantasma.

Una vez más disparo contra Terran, el mustang no aprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para atacar al cazador, y eso que Tempestad le estaba dando varias.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras el entrenamiento del shelby se llevaba a cabo en los pastizales de Zatoova; en la parte selvática el otro cazador se encargaba de su propio entrenamiento.

Ahora practicaba con una lanza larga, el brillo de la hoja se dejaba ver en cada giro estilizado y mortal que el cazador lanzaba; la prueba de iniciación es la prueba que separa al cazador de un sparkling, es la prueba que le da sentido a la existencia de un cazador, sin ella el clan de los cazadores no existiría…

Otro mandoble fue lanzado con perfecta maestría contra un enemigo imaginario; el cazador se sonrió complacido con su desempeño.

Dejo el entrenamiento matutino, ahora tenía que prepararse para el reto máximo reto…

……………………………………………………………………………..

Tempestad no era nada paciente, eso se lo dejaba a Diluvio.

¡Argh!- gruñó- ¡eres un fiasco!, ¡vamos niño, esfuérzate!

Terran daba todo de sí, y Tempestad no estaba complácido.

En un momento dado el shelby se dejo caer de sentón en el suelo.

Típico en los esclavos- dijo Tempestad- se dan por vencidos con una facilidad que ahora entiendo porque los esclavistas los sometieron tanto tiempo.

Terran no contestó nada, solamente seguía cruzado de brazos sentado en el suelo.

Tempestad se acercó más.

Tu silencio lo confirma- dijo el cazador agachándose hasta estar a la altura del shelby.

Terran levanto la vista. Tempestad lo miraba sin esperar el siguiente movimiento del mustang.

¡Terran se lanzo contra él como los jugadores de football americano terrestres!.

Tormenta veía todo desde arriba de Vendaval con su Corgojai a un lado.

Tempestad pareció sorprenderse un momento, ni siquiera el policía se había atrevido a eso antes.

Sigue siendo un chico- pensó el cazador cuando su espalda tocó el suelo.

Terran seguía empujando como si se tratara de un carnero.

En ese caso- dijo Tempestad.

A su vez comenzó a empujar a Terran.

Ahora eran dos sparklings jugando, ninguno de los dos recurría a las armas, solo era una muestra de quien era el más fuerte, solamente era un momento de descanso después de horas de maltrato por parte de Tempestad.

Terran fue lanzado por el aire por el cazador, después el cazador fue derribado por Terran ensuciándolo de lodo.

Tempestad también lanzo fango a la cara del mustang.

Finalmente sin que ninguno de los dos se diera por vencido ambos terminaron hechos un asco, sin aliento, solamente se dejaron caer uno frente al otro mientras todo el lodo escurría por sus estructuras.

Estaban llenos de maleza, de pasto, de ramas, más parecían una criatura orgánica que un cazador experimentado y un joven cazador en entrenamiento.

Terran no se aguanto más y comenzó a reírse.

Tempestad vio al shelby frente a él y en verdad que también ofrecía un espectáculo como para botarse de la risa.

Las carcajadas burlonas de Tempestad rompieron el silencio, tal vez sólo con el policía se había reído así.

A eso le llamo utilizar lo que te rodea- dijo Tempestad limpiando un poco su cara.

Terran también guardo compostura y acepto el halago.

………………………………………………………………….

Tormenta se lanzó al agua salpicando a los otros dos mechas.

Terran y Tempestad ya estaban dentro del agua limpiándose del fango.

Así se hace, trofeo- dijo Tempestad cuando su pequeña se acerco nadando a donde él estaba.

Terran disfrutaba todo lo que estaba viviendo en Zatoova, ahora disfrutando del agua en una cascada que no tenía ningún animal que intentara devorarlo el recuerdo del Tabrili parecía lejano.

El mustang reparo en la estructura de Tempestad, era lo máximo estar ahí con su héroe, recordaba a un Tempestad diferente durante su búsqueda de los seekers, nunca hubiera imaginado que el cazador podía llegar a ser agradable.

Que tanto me estas mirando- dijo de pronto Tempestad

Terran se sumergió hasta la barbilla en el agua.

Se había equivocado; Tempestad no era amable.

Tempestad se sonrió con esa mueca de superioridad.

"Si Prowl me viera- se dijo a si mismo- no lo creería"

Tienes que cuidar más tu guardia- continuó Tempestad- está muy abierta y pueden atacarte por ambos flancos; cuando estés en una cacería no pienses en una salida de escape, las cacerías siempre se terminan… sin importar el costo.

¿Has terminado todas tus cacerías?- pregunto el shelby.

Todas- contestó el cazador.

Terran se dio cuenta por el tono en el que Tempestad lo dijo de que no quería hablar de eso.

En ese momento Terran reparo en las manos del cazador una azul y otra negra.

Fue hace mucho- dijo Tempestad.

Terran se golpeo mentalmente así mismo, Tempestad se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando el shelby.

Si sigues mis consejos, no tendrás porque sufrir accidentes- dijo Tempestad saliendo del agua- listo, continuemos.

Terran también salió del agua.

………………………………………………………………………

El otro cazador estaba sentado en la cima de una montaña viendo el territorio zatooviano que se extendía debajo de él.

Había esperado mucho por la cacería de iniciación y ahora estaba a punto de realizarla. Debía admitir que estaba intrigado al respecto de quién sería el otro cazador en Zatoova.

Sus armas dejadas en el nido del Tabrili no eran sorprendentes, pero si había estado atrapando animales como lo demostraban las marcas en diferentes partes del planeta debía ser muy bueno.

¿a qué clan pertenecería? Se preguntaba el cazador.

Una bandada de extrañas aves cruzó el cielo de Zatoova.

El cazador se puso de pie, debía continuar…

……………………………………………………………………..

Mientras Terran continuaba siendo apaleado por Tempestad, el otro cazador continuaba forzándose a si mismo a superar sus marcas, a elevar su nivel.

El mustang no tenía ni la menor idea de que otro cazador estaba en Zatoova, un cazador que le ofrecería uno de los retos más grandes de toda su existencia.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Cinco ciclos, Tempestad ya solo tenía cinco ciclos para poder lograr que Terran fuera realmente un cazador; el joven mustang había ganado la velocidad y la agilidad necesarias para sobrevivir a una cacería, lo difícil era moldear a la mentalidad del cazador esa ridícula programación autobot que tenía su procesador.

"Un autobot no haría", "no tenemos permitido", "va contra los protocolos" eran frases que Tempestad ya estaba harto de escuchar.

Un cazador termina siempre sus cacerías, un cazador solo tiene dos opciones: conseguir su trofeo o morir consiguiendo su trofeo- grito Tempestad

Terran estaba de pie frente al cazador, el shelby tenía una herida en el hombro causado por su maestro.

Así no es como lo haría un autobot- dijo el mustang.

Si hubiera querido escuchar esas frases hubiera traído al policía melodramático- reto Tempestad acercando su cara peligrosamente a la del mustang mientras se sonreía con esa mueca que recordaba a los decepticons- ¿o es que quieres que me quede con esa?- señaló el emblema del mustang.

Terran se paro en puntillas para alcanzar o intentar alcanzar la estatura del cazador.

El shelby iba a protestar cuando un sonido extraño hizo que los dos se pusieran en alerta.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Terran olvidando la pelea.

Eso…- dijo Tempestad con un brillo único en los negros ópticos- es el máximo trofeo zatooviano…

………………………………………………………………………………………

El otro cazador también lo había escuchado; sólo escuchar el sonido de esa criatura su chispa dio un salto de alegría, tomó su lanza y se subió a la copa de uno de los enormes árboles que había a su alrededor.

Entre el follaje pudo ver como una bandada de esas mismas aves zatoovianas se elevaban alejándose de un punto a considerable distancia.

Sí, no había ninguna equivocación, el objetivo principal de su viaje, el trofeo de la cacería máxima, el Teorviata había despertado y con él la cacería empezaba…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tempestad estaba junto con Terran y Tormenta en el interior de Vendaval.

Ahora- dijo el cazador- demostraras si realmente has mejorado o sigues cometiendo los mismos errores, niño esclavo

Terran lo miró molesto, ya era momento de que Tempestad dejara de llamarlo niño.

El Teorviata- continuó el cazador sin darle importancia a la cara de pocos amigos de Terran- es el animal más grande y magnifico de todo Zatoova; los cuernos que te mostré al llegar son de él…

¿Eso es lo que voy a cazar?- preguntó Terran con los ópticos muy encendidos.

Tempestad se sonrió de nuevo con esa mueca de superioridad.

Eso chico, es lo que intentarás NO te devore- dijo el cazador- Los cuernos de Teorviata pueden perforar cualquier cosa, a pesar de su tamaño es sumamente ágil, tiene muy mal carácter cuando se despierta, oh, casi lo olvido es una criatura sumamente inteligente he visto caer a demasiados cazadores ante él sólo por creer que trataban con otro muñeco de peluche… Terran ten cuidado.

¿Terran ten cuidado? El cazador estaba preocupado, Terran no podía creerlo.

Ten cuidado porque si te mata, aparte de que tendré que cargar tu cuerpo inservible de regreso a Cybertron tendré que soportar uno el ridículo y aburrido sermón del policía y dos porque odio perder- dijo Tempestad abriendo la puerta lateral de Vendaval.

Ya decía yo- se dijo Terran.

Tú deberás formar tu propia estrategia para atraerle, para atraparle y para quedarte con sus cuernos- Tempestad giro para ver de nuevo a Terran- vamos niño, si pudiste con bribones y matones en Cybertron, un animalillo perdido en Zatoova no será ningún problema para ti…

Eso era picarle a uno el orgullo.

Terran no contestó, solamente volvió a tomar sus dagas, acarició la cabecita de Tormenta y acto seguido salió de la nave sin cruzar palabra con Tempestad.

……………………………………………..

¿Qué? –preguntó Tempestad cuando la puerta se cerró y Tormenta lo veía con unos ópticos brillantes- es su cacería, ni tú ni yo podemos intervenir.

Tempestad se sentó frente a la mesa donde la sparkling estaba sentada con su corgojai, el cazador comenzó a tamborilear los dedos fingiendo indiferencia.

Tenía que admitir que le había sorprendido que Terran no tomara otra arma aparte de sus dagas, él solo lo había forzado a entrenarse con ellas pero nunca había dicho que serían sus únicas armas contra una criatura como esa…

Tempestad se puso de pie.

Eso me pasa por dejar que pases tanto tiempo con el policía- dijo el cazador sin mirar a su sparkling- ¡te esta mal educando!

Al momento el cazador desapareció dejando a su niña en el interior de Vendaval.

Tormenta se sonrió.

………………………………………………………

Terran se puso en movimiento. No era difícil saber por donde había pasado la criatura, los animales de Zatoova huían en dirección contraria a la que esa bestia había tomado.

Es más el mismo shelby vio con sorpresa como el desagradable Tabrili se alejaba con su vuelo lento en sentido contrario.

Esto va a estar de campeonato- se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba corriendo.

…………………………………………………..

Una vida de entrenamiento, una vida de espera por este momento. El cazador no podía contener la alegría y la emoción que le provocaba este acontecimiento.

Los animales se alejaban en desbandada alejándose de donde semejante bestia se encontraba, él contra cualquier protocolo de supervivencia iba directamente al origen de todo peligro.

…………………………………………………..

El Teorviata era el animal más grande que pudiera haber en Zatoova, los Tabrilis sabían que ni siquiera ellos podían hacerle algún daño a semejante criatura.

En ninguna otra parte del universo podía encontrarse una criatura semejante, era una mezcla de elegancia y barbarie.

La cornamenta como ya lo había dicho Tempestad era magnifica, adornando como una corona la cabeza del animal, los brazos terminaban en zarpas afiladas capaces de cortar cualquier material. Como si no quisiera maltratarlas el animal caminaba sobre las patas traseras pero apoyándose en los nudillos siempre con las garras retráctiles impecables.

Los ojos eran fríos, con un gris vacío que daba escalofríos a los demás animales del planeta, parecían dos lunas que analizaban a quien tenía enfrente.

Era un animal solitario, tan perfecto y mortal que hasta dentro de su misma raza sabían era una tontería el molestar a uno de ellos mismos.

Solamente en el periodo de apareamiento era posible ver a macho y hembra juntos, pero después era mejor correr antes de que la consorte decidiera arrancar de un manotazo limpio la cabeza del macho para formar con semejante cornamenta el nido donde la siguiente generación llegaría a la hermosa pero mortal Zatoova.

Ahora un magnifico ejemplar macho, con la cornamenta perfeccionada por los años caminaba con majestuoso paso por entre la vegetación de Zatoova.

Los shumis lo vieron avanzar mientras éstos solo continuaban tirados sobre una rama bostezando al sol.

El Teorviata levanto la vista al hermoso cielo de su planeta, las lunas grises de sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

Olfateo el aire por un breve momento, después bostezo mientras los colmillos brillantes como diamantes se dejaban ver por menos de una fracción de segundo.

Después continuo su camino hacia el lago de cristalinas aguas donde saciaría su sed…

………………………………………………………………………….

Terran se parapeto detrás de unas rocas sin poder creer lo que había visto. ¡era enorme! Ni siquiera en Cybertron había algo que se le comparara en tamaño.

Por un momento el pequeño shelby se sintió insignificante. Otro hubiera corrido al momento, pero no él, él era un cazador, lo demostraría, llevaría acabo su misión, su cacería, y terminaría glorioso con los cuernos de esa cosa como trofeo.

…………………………………………………………………………..

El otro cazador también había visto al Teorviata, el animal bebía agua al parecer sin sospechar el peligro en el que se encontraba.

El cazador saco una especie de careta, a simple vista parecía hecho con el hueso de algún animal; pero si se ponía atención podía observarse que estaba hecha de algún metal sumamente resistente; y pese a eso tenía marcas de rasguños.

El cazador la colocó en el rostro, sus ópticos brillaron por el espacio dejado por la careta; sujeto con fuerza la lanza, estaba listo.

Ese ciclo su destino se decidiría y nadie se lo impediría…

………………………………………………………………………………….

El Teorviata levanto la cabeza, el hocico aun escurría el agua que había bebido, el animal había sentido el peligro.

Terran salió de su escondite lanzando las dagas.

El animal pareció sorprendido, como si no esperara que el peligro llegara de esa parte.

Una de las dagas se clavo en la zarpa derecha del animal, éste gruño de dolor lanzando a Terran contra unos arbustos, el golpe de la otra zarpa fue tal que dejo desconcertado al joven shelby por unos minutos.

El otro cazador no habái visto que había pasado, solamente vio como el animal gruñía de dolor, al momento lanzo su lanza contra el animal, ésta se incrusto en su espalda.

Una vez más el Teorviata pareció desconcertado, de una sacudida se quito de la espalda la lanza del cazador.

Éste cayó con elegancia en el suelo, el Teorviata lo miró por unos segundos con esas lunas grises, los ópticos del cazador también analizaron a su presa durante el mismo tiempo, al momento tanto cazador como trofeo se lanzaron en embestida el uno contra el otro.

El cazador aprovechando la diferencia de tamaño logró lanzarse en barrida sujetando su lanza mientras se deslizaba, el Teorviata lanzó un zarpazo logrando desgarrar el hombro del mecha.

Éste apretó el puño por el dolor, no dejaría que esa cosa lo acabará.

Demasiado tarde el Teorviata lo lanzó al lago, el cazador se hundió en las aguas.

El animal iba a lanzarse una vez más contra el cazador, cuando un nuevo golpe de los mismos aguijones anteriores se clavaron a lo largo de su brazo.

Terran se había puesto en pie y viendo que el animal le daba la espalda aprovecho esto para llamar de esa forma su atención.

El Teorviata se lanzo de frente al cazador, Terran vio como ese animal tenía la intención de incrustarlo con los cuernos.

Debía esperar el momento, debía… ¡ahora!

Terran saltó en el momento en que el animal bajo la cabeza, se había sujetado por los cuernos de esa cosa y ahora colgaba de uno de los más gruesos; el Teorviata se encabritaba tratando de liberarse de esa molestia, pero Terran no cedía terreno.

En ese momento el instinto del cazador emergió, un autobot no lo hubiera hecho, pero un cazador sí…

……………………………………………………………..

El cazador salió escurriendo del agua, vio como el Teorviata seguía encabritado por algo que tenía en la cabeza.

No importaba que era, lo importante era terminar su cacería y ese era el momento exacto.

Con una maestría única se lanzo en carrera contra el animal.

…………………………………………………………….

Terran sacó la dagas apuntando directamente a la cabeza del animal, donde no había protección de los cuernos.

………………………………………………………..

El cazador vio como el animal se había descuidado, ahora el pecho del animal estaba a descubierto.

…………………………………………………………..

El aullido de agonía del animal se escuchó por todo Zatoova.

…………………………………………………………

Las dagas se incrustaron profundamente en la cabeza del animal, Terran tenía empapada en sangre su brazo hasta más arriba del codo.

……………………………………………………………

La daga del cazador se había metido hasta más de tres cuartos en el pecho del animal, la careta estaba teñida de rojo, al igual que el resto del frente de su estructura.

…………………………………………………………….

Tempestad vio el momento de la caída del animal, en vez de estar satisfecho con el desempeño de Terran, se le veía molesto.

Cuando dos cazadores pelean la misma presa… sólo puede haber problemas…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Terran seguía sobre la cabeza del animal cuando éste se desplomo; estaba muy contento, lo había logrado y solo con las dagas, ahora era un cazador.

No puedo esperar a llevarme los cuernos- se dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo se veía tan contento como un sparkling.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, algo debajo del Teorviata se movía…

…………………………………………………

El cazador estaba complacido con su triunfo, su cacería de iniciación había sido todo lo que siempre había deseado.

De pronto, mientras el animal caía pesadamente escuchó un vocalizador. Sacó de una sola intención la lanza, debajo de la careta su ceño se ensombreció, había encontrado al cazador que le había arrebatado el huevo de Tabrili…

……………………………………………………

Terran aun seguía sobre la cabeza del animal.

Sus ópticos no podían creer lo que veía.

El cazador también observaba con el mismo interés al cazador que se encontraba entre los cuernos de su presa.

¡ERA SOLO UN CHICO!, ¿EL CAZADOR QUE HABÍA COMPETIDO CON ÉL POR SEMEJANTE PRESA, SOLO ERA UN CHICO?

El cazador comenzó a hablar en un lenguaje diferente, por el tono estaba furioso, movía los brazos acentuando sus palabras, lamentablemente Terran no le entendía.

No entiendo que es lo que dices- dijo Terran.

El cazador se quito la careta teñida de sangre.

Sus ópticos eran de un color morado brillante. La armadura estaba completamente sucia de carmín, lo que le daba un aspecto mucho más terrible del que ya de por sí poseía.

Una vez más el cazador dijo algo en esa extraña lengua que el mustang no entendía.

El cazador pensó que el chico se estaba burlando de él, de un movimiento tan rápido que Terran no vio de donde, ahora el cazador tenía un sable apuntando hacia él.

El vozarrón de Tempestad se escuchó al momento.

Había aparecido entre el mustang y el otro cazador.

El cazador observo por un momento la estructura del cazador de negros ópticos, al toparse con su mirada, el cazador bajo su arma con sumisión, todos los clanes de cazadores sabían de la existencia del cazador Tempestad.

Cybertronia, shiknia… veshirhiu- dijo Tempestad.

El cazador miro con ópticos incrédulos a Terran.

¿Cybertronia, shiknia… veshirhiu?- repitió con un vocalizador marcado.

A Terran le recordó el tono de un general decepticon.

Tempestad asintió con energía.

¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Terran.

Solamente le dije que eres un esclavo cybertroniano… niño- dijo el cazador como lo más natural del mundo.

Terran iba a protestar.

¿Fue él quien me arrebato el huevo de Tabrili?- preguntó el cazador.

Marcaba cada palabra, como un extranjero que habla una lengua diferente a la suya.

Fue su prueba de entrenamiento- dijo Tempestad.

El cazador miraba con detenimiento a Terran. De pronto reparo en la insignia del mustang.

Unicron me lleve- dijo señalándola- ¿perteneces a ese clan?

Terran miro sin entender su insignia.

No, soy autobot, esto, bueno, es un adorno- dijo el shelby

Explicate cazador de negra chispa- dijo el cazador- ¿Por qué entrenar a un miembro autobot que usa semejante insignia? ¡para todo cazador eso es una afrenta!

Tempestad parecía haber entendido la causa de todo el conflicto.

¿Cuál es tu denominación y a qué clan perteneces?- preguntó el cazador.

Mi denominación es Mesala, y soy el último miembro en línea del clan de la zarpa- dijo el cazador mostrando en su hombro la marca de una zarpa de animal- el clan del garañón acabo con los míos ¡ellos empezaron la guerra de clanes!

Chico- dijo Tempestad- estas en serios problemas- Terran no podía creer lo que el cazador decía- la guerra de clanes de cazadores es tan vieja como la guerra de los autobots contra los decepticons… y me parece que te han confundido…

Pero yo no he hecho nada- dijo Terran

¿no has hecho nada, veshirihiu?- dijo Mesala- ¿no has hecho nada? ¡Me arrebataste mi máxima cacería!, ¿cómo puedo decir que la cacería de iniciación la he llevado a cabo yo solo si tu también tienes la sangre de mi presa?

Ey, esa era mi presa- dijo Terran en su defensa- es más, yo soy el que debería estar molesto ¡tú interferiste con mi cacería!

Solo hay una forma de solucionarlo- dijo Mesala- como un cazador resuelve sus diferencias…

Adelante- retó Terran.

Chico no es una buena idea- dijo Tempestad

Ya soy un cazador, puedo hacerme cargo- dijo el shelby.

Si así lo quieres- dijo Tempestad encogiéndose de hombros- solo recuerda que en tres ciclos partimos…

Adelante Mesala, ¿cómo solucionaremos esto?- preguntó Terran.

Un duelo entre tú y yo, una cacería del uno contra el otro, solo un triunfador, solo un trofeo, la cabeza del contrincante… así es como los cazadores solucionamos nuestras diferencias entre nosotros- dijo Mesala- ¿lo aceptas? O ¿es acaso que los Cybertronia shiknia veshirhiu no tienen valor?

Terran pareció dudar por un breve momento, no esperaba que todo con los cazadores siempre fuera a vida o muerte…

¿ Y bien?- preguntó Mesala con un deje de orgullo en el vocalizador.

Lo acepto Mesala, ya me he probado contra la naturaleza de Zatoova- dijo Terran- ahora, ¿Por qué no probarme contra el último del clan de la zarpa?

Tempestad se sonrió con esa mueca de superioridad.

¿Asustado Mesala?- retó el cazador.

Emocionado… ansío tener tu cabeza de trofeo… Autobot Terran- dijo Mesala

Los cazadores nos enfrentamos al alba o al ocaso- dijo Mesala

Al alba será- dijo Terran.

Aquí al alba- Mesala se acercó al Teorviata muerto.

Ah no, eso no, eso- Terran señalo al animal- es mío y yo me lo llevo.

El Teorviata es mío y tengo derecho a quedarme con su cornamenta- Mesala sacó una vez más la lanza.

El Teorviata se queda conmigo hasta que los dos solucionen esto- dijo Tempestad.

Ambos cazadores obedecieron al momento la orden del cazador de ópticos negros.

……………………………………………………………………..

Tormenta y su corgojai estaban sentaditos viendo como Tempestad aparecía con los restos del Teorviata.

La pequeña se puso de pie al momento.

Lo consiguió- le dijo Tempestad a la sparkling- y solamente con las dagas…

Terran llegó unos minutos después.

Estás metido en un problema gigantesco, niño- dijo Tempestad- ese cazador te comerá vivo…

Si me dejo- dijo el shelby.

Terran se sentía muy confiado después de haber logrado quedarse con el Teorviata.

Mesala ha sido un cazador toda su programación- continuo Tempestad mientras unos droides metían el Teorviata a Vendaval- tú apenas lo lograste este ciclo. No te confíes.

Mesala será el cazador número uno- comenzó Terran.

El número dos, por favor- molestó Tempestad.

Bueno, el punto es que Mesala NO fue entrenado por el cazador de ópticos negros- dijo Terran cargando a Tormenta

Eso te hace acreedor a una A+ - dijo Tempestad con esa sonrisa decepticon- ya te dije- le quito a Tormenta- no quiero cargar tu estructura inservible de regreso a Cybertron, tampoco puedo llegar después de que termine el ciclo lunar, y finalmente no soporto perder… No me hagas apalearte después de que Mesala te arranque la cabeza.

Entendido- dijo Terran siguiendo a Tempestad al interior de Vendaval.

…………………………………………………………..

Mientras Terran disfrutaba de una merecida recarga, Mesala afilaba su lanza, para el cazador este enfrentamiento era tan importante como la misma cacería de iniciación ¿cómo poder ver a algún otro cazador directo a los ópticos sino podía decir que había conseguido terminar su prueba de iniciación sin ningún inconveniente?

Mesala pasó su dedo por la hoja de la lanza, al momento el energon comenzó a correr. El cazador estaba complacido con el filo. Ahora en su propia nave Mesala observaba todo su arsenal, tal vez no era tan magnifico como el que Tempestad tenía en Vendaval; pero serviría bien, finalmente Mesala solamente opto por tres armas para el enfrentar al autobot Terran.

Su lanza, el sable y unas boleadoras. Con eso tenía que ser suficiente para encargarse de aquel que había mancillado su cacería.

Mesala se asomó por la puerta lateral abierta, aun las estrellas brillaban en lo alto cuando dejo todo listo para el alba, tenía tiempo suficiente para una recarga ligera, solamente lo necesario para que los sistemas estuvieran en óptimas condiciones.

Al alba Zatoova vería como de entre dos cazadores sólo uno se levantaba como vencedor…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

IX

La puerta lateral de Vendaval se abrió con un siseo.

Terran estaba listo para partir, estaba a punto de dar el primer paso hacia su encuentro con Mesala cuando…

¿Con qué armas piensas enfrentarlo?- preguntó Tempestad.

Terran no lo había visto, el cazador de ópticos negros estaba sentado con un contenedor de energon en la mesa; el mustang no sabía si Tempestad había aparecido o estaba en ese lugar desde hacía un rato.

Usaré mis dagas- dijo el shelby

Tempestad se puso de pie, terminó de un sorbo el energon y marcando cada uno de sus pasos llegó hasta donde estaba Terran.

Como se nota que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo salir de la que te has metido- molestó Tempestad, después con una sonrisa decepticon agregó- ven, sígueme.

La puerta que daba a la armería de Vendaval se abrió.

Terran siguió a Tempestad hasta su interior.

En un enfrentamiento entre cazadores- explicaba Tempestad sin mirar al autobot- cada cazador puede utilizar tres armas, la tradición es que no sean armas automáticas; aunque los que son antideportistas las utilizan.

Terran solamente había llevado su blaster y sus dagas.

Ya sé que trajiste- dijo Tempestad- porque yo las recogí- se giro a ver al shelby- ya tienes las dagas… Elige otras dos…

Los ópticos de Terran brillaron por la emoción ¡elegir dos armas del arsenal de Tempestad!, ¡ni los niños humanos se emocionaban tanto en Navidad como él se había emocionado en ese instante!

Tempestad pareció complacido y antes de que Terran pudiera contestar, el cazador de ópticos negros tomó una de sus armas predilectas poniéndola en las manos del mustang.

¿Es una broma?- preguntó Terran con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una broma sería decirte "claro, te la regalo"- dijo Tempestad con ironía- además solamente estoy asegurando que regresemos a Cybertron antes de que termine el ciclo lunar.

Terran miraba el arma como si le hubieran dado la misma matriz de liderazgo.

Deja de verlo- dijo Tempestad cruzándose de brazos- lo vas a desgastar.

No, yo nunca- dijo Terran sin saber que contestar.

Ahora ¿qué otra elegirás?- preguntó el cazador recargándose en una pared.

Terran paseo con su nueva adquisición entre las repisas que tenía frente a él, si hubiera sido posible las hubiera utilizado todas; pero ya que solo podía elegir otra…

¡Listo!- dijo Terran mostrando con orgullo lo que había elegido.

Buena decisión- dijo el cazador- ahora vete, Mesala ya esta esperando…

…………………………………………………………….

Aun los colores de la aurora de Zatoova no despuntaban cuando Mesala ya estaba en el punto donde el ciclo anterior el Teorviata había caído.

Entre sus manos tenía la lanza, el sable estaba sujeto a su cinturón y las boleadoras listas en el costado de la armadura.

Tenía que derrotar a ese cazador autobot, no podía soportar que siguiera en línea, era una afrenta el saber que quién le había arrebatado la perfección en su cacería de iniciación andaba por ahí como si nada.

Mesala estaba molesto con Terran, se sentía denigrado, ¿cómo poder decir que el último miembro del clan de la zarpa en línea no había tenido una cacería de iniciación impecable?

Sin darse cuenta termino apretando con fuerza su lanza.

Unos pasos se escucharon muy cerca de donde él se encontraba, Terran había llegado…

……………………………………………………………

Mesala no pudo menos que encender los ópticos al máximo por la repentina sorpresa.

¿Pertenece al cazador de negra chispa?- preguntó Mesala una vez más marcando cada palabra.

Terran asintió.

¿Cómo es posible que te permita utilizar semejante arma?- preguntó el cazador.

Sí crees que la tome sin que se enterara estas en un error, Mesala- dijo Terran- el mismo cazador me ha dado su boomerang para que lo utilice este ciclo.

Eso es más que obvio- dijo el otro cazador con un deje de ironía- si lo hubieras tomado sin permiso ya no tendrías manos…- Mesala hizo una pausa- el Alba despuntará en cualquier minuto.

A su alrededor la oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse más tenue, los colores del cielo zatooviano empezaban a cambiar producto de la inminente llegada del sol.

Mesala se puso la careta aun manchada con la sangre del Teorviata.

Terran también se puso en guardia mostrando el boomerang de Tempestad.

Quiero que sepas- dijo el shelby- que es un honor…

Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando tenga tu cabeza de trofeo- interrumpió Mesala

…………………………………………………………

Mesala hizo girar la lanza sobre su cabeza; Terran se preparo para recibir el golpe.

Con un buen movimiento de pies el cazador logró ganar la distancia que lo separaba del shelby, por su parte el mustang no se lo iba a poner fácil, solamente tuvo que saltar dando un buen impulso para evitar ser derribado por la lanza.

Con un rápido movimiento Terran extendió las piernas apoyándose en el arma del cazador para impactar en el pecho a Mesala, éste a pesar de haber perdido momentáneamente el equilibrio tuvo el tiempo suficiente para apoyarse de nuevo en la lanza y atrapar por una pierna al autobot.

Terran fue azotado contra el piso, pero con un giro hacia la derecha evito que la lanza se incrustara en su estructura.

Bajo la careta Mesala estaba complacido con este enfrentamiento, muy en el fondo de su chispa esperaba que el cazador Terran no fuera un novato con suerte, esperaba poder probar que tan fuerte era aquel a quien Tempestad había entrenado personalmente.

Terran también estaba encantado con este enfrentamiento, sabía que debía tener cuidado para no terminar siendo el trofeo de Mesala, pero ese instinto de cazador que comenzaba a aparecer le decía que debía disfrutar de esta cacería, que solamente era un enfrentamiento más para pulirse y lograr ser un cazador tan grande como el mismo Tempestad.

Una vez más ambos cazadores se enfrentaron abiertamente.

Las aves de Zatoova levantaron el vuelo espantadas por el chocar de las armas.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Tormenta apareció bostezando con su Corgojai entre sus brazos.

Tempestad estaba parado frente a la puerta lateral de Vendaval, el espacio abierto dejaba ver la vegetación que los rodeaba.

La sparkling apareció sentada en el hombro de su creador.

Sé que también terminará esta cacería- dijo Tempestad sin mirar a su pequeña- lo único que no me agrada- continuó- es que al final esos estúpidos protocolos autobots arruinarán todo…- giro un poco la cabeza viendo a su sparkling que le sonreía- eso le traerá problemas, los autobots siempre se acarrean problemas sin necesidad… Ven, es hora de tu energon.

Al momento creador y sparkling desaparecieron de la puerta.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Un par de las dagas de Terran se incrustaron en el brazo de Mesala, éste sin importarle el dolor las separo al momento.

Las armas del autobot cayeron al suelo ligeramente cubiertas con el energon de su contrincante.

El gusto le duro poco a Terran; Mesala había logrado hacer un corte que sino era profundo si era molesto en la pierna del mustang.

Terran cayo de sentón al suelo, Mesala iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para encargarse del shelby, cuando éste en un movimiento tan rápido que podía compararse a los del mismo Tempestad saco el arma que el cazador le había dado.

Mesala no podía creerlo, el boomerang de Tempestad había evitado el golpe de su lanza, pero no solo eso… ¡La hoja del boomerang había cortado por la mitad la lanza!

Mejor no haber utilizado el boomerang…

…………………………………………………………………..

Mesala no podía creerlo, su arma preferida, la que era el toque característico del clan de la zarpa había sido partida; fue como si una parte de él hubiera caído junto con la afilada hoja.

Terran no lo había hecho a propósito, solo deseaba salvar la chispa.

Mesala no lo había interpretado de esa forma, tal vez muy dentro de ese autobot realmente se encontraba la chispa de un miembro del clan del garañón.

El cazador se quedo de pie sin dar ningún movimiento frente a Terran, esto desconcertaba al mustang.

Sí- pensaba Mesala mientras sus ópticos no dejaban de ver la hoja opaca en el suelo- es un miembro del clan del garañón, no sólo ha interferido en mi cacería de iniciación, ahora ultraja mi arma, ahora quiere terminar con lo que su clan inicio hace tanto… pero se equivoca si cree que será así de fácil.

Terran apenas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe cuando la hoja del sable dejo un feo corte en su mano, el mustang reprimió un gemido de dolor; de su mano derecha comenzó a correr el energon sin darse cuenta soltó el boomerang de Tempestad.

Mesala lo tomó arrojándolo con fuerza hacia un árbol de tronco muy grueso que se encontraba detrás de Terran.

El boomerang se clavo de tal forma que ni siquiera el mismo Mesala pudiera quitarlo de ahí.

Terran no espero a que Mesala quisiera utilizarlo para sacarle filo al sable, de un salto logró esquivar otro embiste del cazador lanzando las dagas.

Mesala no pudo esquivarlas a tiempo, ahora tenía cuatro de las dagas del cazador autobot incrustadas en la pierna.

Mientras el cazador intentaba librarse de esos aguijones, Terran se puso de pie, mientras Mesala continuaba forcejeando para quitarse esas cosas, el shelby jalaba el boomerang sin lograr separarlo.

Un sonido a su espalda le indicó que Mesala ya estaba de pie una vez más; el shebly busco más de sus dagas ¡se habían agotado!

¿Qué pasa?- retó Mesala mostrando los cuatro aguijones manchados de energon- ¿se acabaron?

Sin importar el dolor, el cazador las pulverizo con sus manos.

Terran no podía creerlo, el material con el que estaban hechas era de lo más resistente que se pudiera encontrar en todo Cybertron.

Mesala una vez más estaba de pie con el sable desenvainado.

Terran se había quedado sin boomerang y sin dagas, las cosas no pintaban muy bien para el cazador.

………………………………………………………………………………

Mesala había perdido su lanza, y su orgullo herido le obligaba a continuar.

Las dagas de Terran dejaban una sensación dolorosa donde se incrustaban, no importaba, el último del clan de la zarpa no se detendría por una nimiedad como esa…

Terran busco desesperado su último recurso

Mesala se carcajeo ante lo que Terran mostraba en sus manos.

¿Eso, con eso crees que puedes detenerme?- preguntó el cazador apuntando con el sable.

Terran no contestó solamente se transformó.

………………………………………………………………………….

Mesala pareció un poco desconcertado, de pronto sus ópticos brillaron con furia. ¡el shelby estaba huyendo!

Terran había puesto el motor a toda potencia, y con una nube de polvo se alejaba del lugar donde Mesala estaba de pie.

El cazador gruñó mientras volvía a guardar el sable.

Puedes correr, pero no esconderte- le dijo a la nada que había dejado Terran.

Al momento el cazador también recurrió a su modo alterno.

………………………………………………………………………

El gruñido que se escuchó en ese lugar aterrorizo a los animales de Zatoova que huyeron en desbandada.

El retrovisor de Terran mostraba como Mesala lo perseguía.

Tu orgullo te ciega, cazador- dijo Terran- caíste en mi trampa.

.............................................................

Mientras Mesala perseguía en modo alterno a Terran, una pantera de color azul marino veía la persecución desde lo alto de una saliente rocosa.

Cuando perseguido y perseguidor se alejaron dejando solo el rastro polvoso detrás de ellos ya no había pantera que viera el espectáculo ofrecido, en lugar de eso la imponente figura de Tempestad estaba en pie.

Al menos- dijo el cazador con orgullo en el vocalizador- sabe utilizar lo que le rodea para su beneficio.

A sus pies Tormenta también observaba con atención el camino que el shelby había recorrido…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

X

Piedra, piedra, árbol, árbol, animal, animal, roca, roca gigante, piedra, piedra, raspadura, árbol, árbol, animal, animal, ¿animal?, roca, roca , ¡doble roca gigante!

Terrán esquivaba como podía las trampas naturales que parecía Zatoova había puesto en su camino de huída.

Detrás de él podía escuchar los gruñidos que Mesala daba en modo alterno intentando alcanzarlo, los miembros del clan de la zarpa eran rápidos, pero este mustang era mucho más veloz que el mismo Mesala, esto solo contribuía a que el cazador continuara pensando que Terran era parte del clan del garañón, guerreros distinguidos entre los clanes de cazadores por su velocidad…

Por el retrovisor, la imponente figura de Mesala continuaba corriendo, los gruñidos que daba eran tan aterradores que después de unos minutos una manada de Vecudas corrían prácticamente a la par de Terran.

El mustang aprovechó esta oportunidad para utilizar a los animales como distractores.

Mesala entendió el juego y comenzó a derribar a los pobres Vecudas que mugían y gimoteaban de dolor y miedo.

En un momento dado cuando Mesala golpeo con la cabeza a uno de los Vecudas más atrasados no vio el agujero donde se atoró su pata, el cazador gruño, había perdido el equilibrio perdiendo tiempo valioso en su persecución del mustang.

……………………………………………

Terran vio como Mesala trastabillaba, el cazador había casi tocado el suelo con la cabeza.

El mustang ya había llegado a donde quería llevar a Mesala, ahora debía esperar a que el otro lo alcanzara.

………………………………………………

Tormenta seguía toda la persecución con los ópticos muy encendidos, era como si la pequeña sparkling no quisiera perderse ningún movimiento de los dos cazadores.

Tempestad tenía a su pequeña sobre su cabeza para que la sparkling viera mejor sobre la polvareda dejada por los dos mechas.

Cuando Mesala cayó Tormenta no pudo evitar apoyarse mas en la cabeza de su creador.

Tempestad se sonrió.

La pequeña señaló a Mesala.

¿No sabes que es su modo alterno, cierto?- dijo Tempestad mientras bajaba a su pequeña.

Tormenta asintió con la cabeza.

Mira- Tempestad empezó a explicar como si Mesala y Terran no se estuvieran intentando matar- Mesala pertenece al clan de la zarpa; entre los clanes de cazadores se acostumbra tener un modo alterno de alguna de las presas.

Tormenta había abrazado de nuevo a su corgojai.

Obviamente- continuó su creador- Mesala ha elegido un modo alterno único, combino dos apariencias de animales...

………………………………………………………………………..

Mesala se puso de pie en ese momento.

Terran lo esperaba unos metros adelante, aun en modo alterno.

Los morados ópticos de Mesala brillaron llenos de furia aun en modo alterno.

El mustang se transformó, era momento de esperar a que Mesala llegara.

Con paso marcado el poderoso Mesala se planto frente a Terran; el modo alterno de Mesala era para el shelby era único.

Como había explicado Tempestad, Mesala había combinado dos apariencias animales, así que si ya de por sí en modo robot el cazador era alto, en modo alterno era imponente, y atemorizante.

Era tener frente a uno a un mecha con la corpulencia de un toro y las zarpas y ferocidad de un felino salvaje,

¿Cómo esconde ese modo alterno?- se preguntó Terran.

El autobot no podía imaginar como podía guardar todas las piezas en modo robot para no delatar su modo alterno.

Mesala bufaba molesto por la insolencia del shelby, obviamente su intención había sido el llevarlo hasta ese lugar desde el principio ¿para qué? Mesala aun lo desconocía pero no importaba, si Terran había querido caer en ese lugar que así fuera.

Con el característico sonido de transformación Mesala en modo robot estaba de nuevo en pie para hacerle frente a Terran.

¿Qué animales son tu modo alterno?- preguntó Terran pese al peligro que implicaba molestar más a Mesala.

El cazador no contestó solamente sacó de nuevo el sable.

………………………………………………………..

El golpe que descargo Mesala pulverizo una roca en la que Terran había intentado parapetarse.

El shelby ya no contaba más que con su última arma, ahora viendo el peligro en el que se encontraba le hubiera gustado más usar el blaster aunque fuera antideportista.

No, eso no, él también era un cazador y lo demostraría…

Mesala no estaba interesado en dar oportunidad a Terran de defenderse, el haber perdido su lanza aun era una afrenta a su orgullo.

El último del clan de la zarpa no caería ante un miembro del clan del garañón.

Cuando Terran sacó de nuevo el dispositivo que tenía como última arma, Mesala logró alcanzarlo por el cuello, el agarre de Mesala era terrible y Terran podía escuchar a su propia estructura crujir.

Si no hacía algo, ese cazador terminaría separándole la cabeza de una forma muy simple.

Mesala se sonrió bajo la careta, sólo un poco más y Terran terminaría decapitado.

…………………………………………………………………..

Tempestad observaba todo a cierta distancia, Tormenta giro hacia él mirando a su creador con ópticos suplicantes.

No voy a intervenir- dijo el cazador de ópticos negros- un cazador no interviene para ayudar a otro… eso, mi pequeña es la máxima afrenta…

…………………………………………………………………….

Mesala apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Terran, era momento de terminar con esto, además como lo dicta la tradición Mesala tenía todo el derecho de quedarse con la cabeza de su contrincante.

En ese momento, cuando todo parecía perdido para Terran…

Un siseo rompió el monótono sonido de la estructura de Terran crujiendo.

Mesala tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el golpe; el boomerang de Tempestad había pasado a centímetros de su cara.

Aprovechando la distracción Terran cayó al suelo, para girar hacia un lado mientras sobaba su lastimado cuello.

……………………………………………………………………

Regresa a la nave- dijo molesto Tempestad- sparkling mala, eso no se hace; un cazador no interviene en la cacería de otro.

Tormenta pensó que su creador estaba jugando y le sonrió con una linda mueca de niña pequeña, Tempestad la miro su más fría mirada.

La sparkling sólo había intentado ayudar a Terran, tomó a su corgojai y desapareció.

Aun eres muy pequeña- se dijo Tempestad- pero no por eso Mesala perdonaría tu cabecita si se enterará de lo que has hecho…

……………………………………………………………………..

Terran sabía que Tempestad no interferiría para ayudarlo, así que por eliminación sólo podía ser Tormenta, lo que lo desconcertaba era cómo la pequeña habría sido capaz de quitar su boomerang, ya que él no logró moverlo ni un centímetro.

Mesala sabía que el cazador de negra chispa no interferiría ¿acaso había otro cazador más? ¿o es que todo era parte del plan de Terran?

Un motivo más para estar furioso con ese chiquillo.

Antes de que Terran pudiera ponerse completamente en pie fue derribado por Mesala.

El cazador utilizando su sable, lo clavo sobre la mano de Terran, el autobot no pudo reprimir el grito de dolor que escapo de su vocalizador, su mano izquierda estaba bañada en su propio energon, la hoja del sable de Mesala se había clavado prácticamente un cuarto en la estructura de Terran llegando al verdoso suelo del planeta.

Esto termina ahora- dijo Mesala aun con la careta puesta.

Cierto que el cazador ya solo contaba con las boleadoras, lo mismo que Terran ya se había quedado sin armas de consideración; no importaba, lo acabaría con sus propias manos.

………………………………………………………

Terran no iba a dejarse destrozar por Mesala, los sistemas indicaban la inutilidad de su extremidad, su última arma estaba muy cerca de él, la había soltado en el momento del ataque del cazador, debía alcanzarla, debía alcanzarla…

Mesala hizo crujir sus nudillos, estaba listo para terminar de una buena vez.

Terran logró alcanzar su último recurso.

…………………………………………………..

Mesala no lo entendía.

Terran había elegido como última arma la red de Tempestad; pero no la había lanzado contra el cazador, sino que el dispositivo había caído mucho más atrás del mismo Mesala.

Grave error.

Ya que Terran había desaprovechado su última oportunidad de salvar la chispa, Mesala no le iba a dar otra para que lo volviera a intentar.

Antes de que Mesala sacara sus boleadoras para amarrar a su contrincante y terminar sin molestias su enfrentamiento un gruñido rompió el silencio que los había rodeado.

Funciono- se dijo Terran con una mueca de triunfo.

………………………………………………………

Mesala encendió al máximo los ópticos.

Un Tabrili macho estaba de pie frente a los dos cazadores, en el pico tenía las marcas de la red de Terran.

El animal había estado durmiendo mientras los dos cazadores trataban de eliminarse mutuamente, Terran ya lo había visto antes de ir al encuentro con Mesala, de ahí que decidiera utilizar la fuerza y tamaño del animal si las cosas se ponían feas.

Al lanzar la red era para darle a semejante bestia, provocando su enojo y conseguir un poco de ayuda.

Mesala se giro molesto contra Terran, si quitaba el sable para encargarse del Tabrili Terran escapaba, si dejaba a Terran incrustado el Tabrili acababa con Mesala.

El cazador se alzo en toda su estatura, se quitó la careta y acto seguido tomó su modo alterno, la mezcla de toro y felino bramó con todas sus fuerzas.

Primero se encargaría del Tabrili y después terminaría con Terran.

……………………………………………………..

El negro con tonos rojos y naranjas de la forma alterna de Mesala se mezclo con el color parduzco del Tabrili; era como ver a dos bestias zatoovianas destrozarse salvo porque una era completamente metálica.

Mesala logró cegar de un ojo al Tabrili, el animal presa del dolor atrapo entre sus garras a Mesala, crac, hizo uno de los cuernos de su estructura al ser partido por la bestia.

El toro mugió de dolor, Mesala no lo había podido reprimir, el energon comenzó a correr bañando su cabeza; usando las garras logró dar semejante corte en la garra del Tabrili que éste lo soltó.

Terran veía todo con admiración mientras continuaba intentando liberar su mano.

Mesala estaba muy lastimado, ese Tabrili vendía cara su vida.

En un rápido y desesperado movimiento Mesala logró desgarrar las alas del animal para que éste no pudiera levantar el vuelo.

El gemido de la bestia asustó a varias manadas de Vecuda, si esos animales ya de por sí eran nerviosos, eso los puso histéricos; la mayor de las estampidas posibles en Zatoova se hizo presente.

……………………………………………………………..

Terran sintió como el suelo vibraba por todas las pezuñas de esos animales juntos.

El Tabrili no se inmutó por esos miserables Vecudas, estaba más concentrado en terminar con el cazador.

Mesala no iba a poder continuar en modo alterno por más tiempo, había perdido ya los dos cuernos y la perdida de energon comenzaba a afectarlo, sus movimientos eran más lentos, seguían teniendo el grado de perfección que ponía en todo pero la perdida de velocidad lo convertía en una presa fácil para el Tabrili.

La estructura de Mesala azotó contra el suelo, el Tabrili lo apaleaba con la zarpa que aun le quedaba, la otra zarpa había sido mutilada con el cuerno roto de Mesala, el cazador sintió como el suelo vibraba.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba se puso en pie mientras su estructura temblaba un poco.

......................................................

Tempestad observaba todo sin aparentemente la menor intención de ayudar.

Cuando Mesala se puso en pie, el cazador de negros ópticos entendió que la cacería estaba llegando a su final.

Y así llega el final del último miembro en línea del clan de la zarpa- dijo de manera muy seria Tempestad.

Tormenta apareció de nuevo a su lado sin entender porque de la seriedad de la situación.

…………………………………………………………..

Terran logró liberarse del sable de Mesala.

Vio como el otro cazador estaba de pie frente al Tabrili ¿Por qué no se denfendía? ¡Primus, pensaba sacrificarse! ¿tanto era su orgullo?

Las palabras de Tempestad vinieron a su procesador del banco de datos.

"Un cazador acaba su cacería o muere terminando su cacería!

Mesala sabía que estaba perdido, que la estampida los impactaría en meno de un clic y que el Tabrili no lo dejaría acabar con Terran; al menos la estampida se encargaría de ese cazador del clan del garañón y él… bueno, no caería solo, el Tabrili caería con él…

Los protocolos autobot de Terran entraron en acción, como Tempestad había augurado.

………………………………………………………

Cuando Terran sacó el sable de su mano Tempestad entendió que esto terminaría mal.

Vendaval- ordenó Tempestad por un canal de comunicación.

Esperando ordenes , cazador- dijo la voz de la nave.

Prepara todo, a mi señal nos retiramos de Zatoova- dijo el cazador.

Tormenta lo veía un poco asustada.

Tormenta- dijo el cazador- ve a Vendaval y no salgas, esto se puede poner feo…

La pequeña desapareció con su Corgojai.

…………………………………………………

Mesala había aceptado su final, se golpeo en la marca de su clan mostrando que aceptaba su caída.

El Tabrili lanzó una última mordida contra su cazador mientras ya se veían las cabezas de la interminable estampida de Vecudas.

Pero, cosa extraña, la última mordida no llegó, la cabeza del Tabrili azotó contra el suelo a unos pasos de los pies de Mesala, la hoja del sable de Mesala había desaparecido entre las escamas que el animal tenía entre la parte alta del pico y los ojos.

Los sistemas de Mesala indicaban la inminente llegada del éxtasis para evitar daños irreversibles.

Forzándose a si mismo a continuar en línea giro para ver a Terran de pie, había sido él quien una vez más interfería, no solamente le había quitado su cacería de iniciación, no solo le había quitado su lanza, ahora le quitaba la oportunidad de partir como debe partir un cazador…

Mesala sacó las boleadoras intentando lanzarlas contra Terran, el éxtasis llegó, la estructura de Mesala en ese estado del fuera de línea a los pies del shelby.

Creo que gane- se dijo Terran mientras levantaba el cuerpo bañado de energon de Mesala.

La estampida los había alcanzado, los Vecudas corrían en desbandada, el cuerpo gigantesco del Tabrili fue cubierto por los cientos y cientos de Vecudas, lo que sobrara después de que tantas pezuñas lo pisotearan no presentaría un espectáculo agradable ni siquiera a los carroñeros de Zatoova.

Terran sabía que no tenía a donde huir, las boleadoras de Mesala no servirían más que para detener a uno o dos Vecudas pero los demás finalmente los destrozarían con las pezuñas.

Tempestad apareció al momento.

Sin decir una palabra, puso su mano en el hombro de Terran, en ese instante cuando la estampida de Vecudas llegó a ese lugar y continuo con su loco carrera no había rastros de Tempestad, Terran o Mesala.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

En el interior de Vendaval.

Lo que has hecho te traerá muchos problemas a futuro- dijo Tempestad sin reprimir el enojo en su vocalizador.

No podía dejarlo morir allá abajo- dijo Terran.

Mesala estaba siendo reparado en una plancha metálica por unos droides.

Chico, Mesala NO te lo agradecerá, al contrario- dijo Tempestad- le quitaste el honor de morir en su cacería, si yo fuera él te arrancaría la chispa con mis propias manos.

Pero, los autobots- dijo Terran aun cubierto de polvo y energon.

Por eso los autobots no son cazadores- finalizó Tempestad- deja que terminen de repararlo.

¿Qué pasara después?- pregunto Terran mientras salían de la sala de reparaciones.

Lo pondremos en su nave, regresaremos a Cybertron-dijo Tempestad- y esperemos no te encuentre en mucho tiempo…

La puerta se cerró.

Ah- dijo de pronto Tempestad- y ve pensando en donde poner los cuernos de tu trofeo.

Terran olvido el dolor de su mano, el hecho de haber estado a nada de perder la chispa, el pensar en su trofeo hizo que casi saltara de gusto como un sparkling.

¡No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Impulse!- gritó el shelby.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Mesala encendió muy lentamente los ópticos; toda la estructura dolía terriblemente. Un momento ¿cómo que la estructura dolía?, ¿acaso no había quedado fuera de línea definitivamente en la estampida de Vecudas?

El dolor le indicó que no.

El cazador apoyo la cabeza en la cama de recarga.

No solo me arruinó mi cacería- se dijo en voz alta- mi lanza… también me arruinó el momento de partir…

Mesala giro la cabeza a un lado, su orgullo estaba herido, hubiera dado todo por haber partido como debe partir un cazador.

Apago de nuevo los ópticos.

Te odio esclavo autobot- dijo a la nada.

Unos rayos del luz se filtraron por una ventana lateral, un ligero brillo se dejo ver frente a la cama de recarga.

Mesala lo notó, encendió los ópticos enfocando que era ese brillo.

No podía creerlo su lanza estaba apoyada en lo que parecía era la mitad de la cornamenta del Teorviata.

¿Para qué dejarle la mitad de los cuernos?, ¿cuál era la finalidad de ese juego?, ¿Acaso no le había quitado ya todo?

Mesala se puso en pie tambaleante. Con paso inseguro llegó hasta esa extraña repisa donde descansaba su lanza.

Esto sólo era una afrenta más.

Te encontraré Terran- dijo el cazador tomando su lanza entre sus manos- y pagarás, pagarás por todo…

Mesala hizo un corte en su mano, el energon comenzó a correr.

Lo juro por el clan de la zarpa- dijo el cazador ensuciando con su energon los cuernos del Teorviata…

………………………………………………………………………...

Hiciste muy mal en partir la cornamenta a la mitad- sentenció Tempestad mientras con un datapad revisaba toda la mercancía que había traído de Zatoova.

Tormenta no dejaba de acariciar la cabecita de su Corgojai.

Pensé que Mesala quería tener la mitad- dijo Terran mientras aplicaba un poco de cera en su mano recién reparada.

Es un cazador, lo tomará como una afrenta más a tu lista- dijo Tempestad dejando el datapad y tomaba un poco de energon de la mesa donde se encontraba Terran.

Sí Mesala quiere buscarme- dijo Terran- entonces arreglaremos las cosas, tal vez se pueda razonar con él.

Tempestad no contestó, solamente terminó su energon mientras tecleaba unas coordenadas en un datapad.

Coordenadas cargadas, cazador- dijo la voz de Vendaval.

¿Por qué tiene esa voz?- preguntó Terran.

Para molestar a los policías melodramáticos- contestó el cazador de ópticos negros- Tormenta- la sparkling levanto la cabecita- hora de recargar…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Cybertron.

En la parte alta de un edificio, un mecha blanco esta sentado en posición de loto.

Regresaste antes de tiempo- dijo el mecha encendiendo los ópticos.

Paga Sixshot- dijo Tempestad- es un cazador.

Demuéstralo- contestó el decepticon con toda su calma.

Tempestad indicó que se pusiera de pie.

Sixshot obedeció, ambos mechas llegaron al filo del edificio.

Abajo un grupo de mechas corría.

Son un contrato- dijo Tempestad.

¿Lo preparaste todo, no es cierto?- preguntó el decepticon cruzándose de brazos.

Se le llama demostración- dijo el cazador- menos de tres minutos…

El grupo de mechas se topo con pared, antes de que pudieran al menos girarse para enfrentar el inminente peligro una sombra llegó hasta donde se encontraban , utilizando solo las dagas el mecha recién llegado los sometió, con un cable delgado los amarro para finalmente tenerlos sentados todos en grupo en el suelo.

Señores, por la ley de los autobots que rige Cybercity están todos bajo arresto, ah pero antes- dijo el cazador- será entregados para que pueda cobrar mis créditos.

Vaya, entrenaste a tu reemplazo cazador- dijo Sixshot complacido- ¿él lo sabe?

No, él solo sabe que es un cazador autobot- dijo el cazador de ópticos negros- además aun no deseo ser reemplazado… Ahora no cambies el tema y paga.

Sixshot se rio con esa risa decepticon que él y el cazador compartían.

Lo de siempre- dijo Sixshot entregando un paquete pequeño.

Lo de siempre desde que te ensamblaron- dijo el cazador aceptando el paquete.

Al momento ambos mechas desaparecieron mientras abajo del edificio Terran se encargaba de sus presas.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Cuarteles autobot de la unidad Avalanche.

No puedo creer que tú atraparas esa cosa- dijo Impulse picando con un desarmador los cuernos.

Y no sólo eso- dijo Terran- mira, mira, ven

El ingeniero se acercó.

Wow, esas no son tus dagas- dijo acercándose más a la mesa.

Terran mostraba con orgullo una caja forrada en piel donde descansaba un nuevo juego de dagas.

Cortesía del cazador- dijo Terran- están grabadas.

¿Y qué dicen?- preguntó Impulse.

Cazador autobot Terran- dijo el mustang con orgullo

Wow, KITT te matará por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero wow…- Impulse seguía admirando las dagas.

…………………………………………………………………

Quintessia.

Gamma parecía nervioso.

Los cinco jueces terminaron su inspección. Se encerraron en una habitación de la fortaleza de Gamma y ahora estaban decidiendo su veredicto.

Diluvio estaba de pie detrás de Gamma.

Los cinco jueces salieron en ese momento.

Culpable- dijeron a coro.

Gamma se relajo, otro vorn sin tener problemas con los cinco jueces.

Diluvio se sonrió a su vez.

¿Dónde esta tu guardia?- preguntó de pronto uno de los jueces.

Aquí- dijo Tempestad apareciendo.

Los cinco jueces parecieron complacidos, después de unos minutos más se retiraron.

………………………………………………………………

¿Dónde estuviste, princesa?- le preguntó Diluvio a Tormenta cuando la mechatrix tuvo a su pequeña entre sus brazos.

Tempestad estaba sentado en su sillón observando a su mechatrix con su pequeño trofeo.

De pronto la pequeña desapareció.

¿La cuidaste mucho?- preguntó Diluvio apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas del cazador.

Tempestad paso su mano por el rostro de su mechatrix.

¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?- preguntó el cazador.

Diluvio tomó entre sus manos la mano del cazador.

En ese momento regresó Tormenta mostrando a su corgojai.

Tempestad- dijo Diluvio dejando la mano del cazador- ¿fueron a Zatoova?

Tempestad no contestó, solamente dejo que Tormenta se sentara en la rodilla de su pierna libre.

Diluvio se acomodo para verlo de frente.

Ese corgojai crecerá en menos de un vorn- dijo la mechatrix.

Necesito quién le espante los pretendientes a mi trofeo- dijo Tempestad acariciando la cabeza de Tormenta.

Destruirá la fortaleza- continuó Diluvio.

Ya necesitamos remodelar- Tempestad se acomodó en el sillón.

Gamma tendrá problemas- dijo la femme.

Ah pobre Gamma- dijo de manera irónica Tempestad.

Diluvio se sonrió.

Si tenemos problemas por la "mascota" de tu "hija"- dijo la mechatrix poniéndose de pie- tú rendirás cuentas ante Prowl.

Tempestad hizo una señal con la cabeza a Tormenta.

La pequeña desapareció.

Eso, ya lo veremos- dijo Tempestad- y ahora por ser buena mechatrix, un regalo.

Tormenta apareció con el huevo de Tabrili.

¡Tempestad!- Diluvio parecía encantada con el presente

Tempestad la invitó a sentarse en la rodilla que Tormenta ocupara.

Lo consiguió Terran- dijo el cazador- ja, el niño pensó que le quitaba su hijito a la mamá Tabrili.

¿No le dijiste que los Tabrili roban esos huevos a otras aves zatoovianas?- preguntó Diluvio con una sonrisa- eres malo.

¿Y decirle que esos huevos no tienen "pollitos" adentro?- Tempestad pareció meditar un poco- Na, así fue más divertido.

Diluvio se apoyo en el pecho de Tempestad.

Eres único cazador.

Tormenta le mostró el paquete de Sixshot a su creador mientras se apoyaba a su vez en la estructura del cazador.

¿Sixshot?-preguntó Diluvio.

Perdió su apuesta- dijo Tempestad indicando a Tormenta que abriera el paquete.

La pequeña obedeció.

¿Lo mismo de siempre?- volvió a preguntar Diluvio.

Lo mismo desde que lo conozco- dijo el cazador tomando lo que Tormenta había sacado del paquete.

Se trataba de una pequeña estrella de muchas puntas que brillaba como si estuviera hecha de diamante.

Las estrellas de Unicron son las más hermosas- dijo Tempestad- el problema es ir hasta las estancias de Primus por ellas…

Doy gracias de que no hubieras sido tú el que haya ido por ella- dijo Diluvio.

La última vez que fui con él trajimos tantas que no tengo que pararme en ese lugar por un muy buen rato- dijo Tempestad- lo malo es que el fantasma se las quedó. Se dice que escondió varias de ellas en una esfera… -el cazador se sonrió- no es más que un mito urbano.

Diluvio se apoyo en el pecho de su cazador apagando los ópticos, Tormenta no dejaba de jugar con su corgojai sentadita en la pierna de su creador. Tempestad parecía observar con interés su ganancia por entrenar a Terran, la verdad estaba disfrutando el momento de tener a sus dos más grandes trofeos junto a él.

Fin.


End file.
